Metus
by Arken Elf
Summary: Yukio no pudo cumplir su promesa, Rin esta atrapado en Gehenna y él no fue capaz de protegerlo, pero al parecer nuevas piezas han aparecido en el camino, ¿Que es lo que Amaimon tiene que ver en todo eso?.
1. Chapter 1

METUS

…..

Capítulo 1

El valor es el resultado de un grandísimo miedo

…..

YUKIO

"_El se marcho y no pudiste hacer nada"_

La culpabilidad tan palpable en su palabra en su sentir era el mero recordatorio de su fracaso. Su hermano, la promesa a su padre, su vida, los sacrificios que tuvo que hacer. Todo perdido por una simple insolencia, por un tonto pretexto, por una discusión.

Yukio observo las manos inertes sobre su regazo, inútiles ante lo que acababa de acontecer, torpes y descuidadas.

El fracaso es amargo; más cuando se tiene que enfrentar sólo. El joven exorcista había pasado toda su vida entrenando, aprendiendo como combatirlos, buscando hacerse más fuerte para poder llegar a la meta, para cumplir con la promesa que le hizo a su padre de protegerlo a "él", al hermano que tanto quería, su gemelo hijo de Satán.

-RIN- Susurro cerrando los puños con fuerza, sus uñas ahora puntiagudas se encajaron en la carne perforándola con lentitud, pero no importó; ya nada importaba. Sumergido en sus propios pensamientos donde su "padre" se revelaba con la decepción escrita en el rostro.

-Fallé Tousan, fallé- Repitió en su mente cerrando los ojos para tratar de bloquear la verdad que le golpeaba de frente. La sangre comenzó a caer con lentitud recorriendo los pliegues formados en la piel, sin embargo el dolor se convirtió en algo ajeno, extraño e inexistente.

-¡¿Qué diablos estas haciendo?!-Escucho una voz mientras la forma de una mujer se dibujo en el marco de la entrada.

-¡Alto!- Prosiguió ella aproximándose al joven con las intenciones de detenerle.

"Shura"

Ella mejor que nadie lo entendía, sabía que las cosas no mejorarían, al menos no para él. Podía sentirlo en el aire, con la mirada seria de Mephisto, con los gestos dolidos de los jóvenes estudiantes en el salón de clases, con la ausencia de "RIN", porque él como su fuego parecía traer luz a la vida de los que rodeaban, no importaba lo que el resto del mundo pensará quienes le conocían sabían que el chico tenía un corazón más puro que el de un ángel.

La pelirroja sostuvo al muchacho con fuerza, -¡No sigas con esto!- Comando jalándolo para tratar de obtener una reacción, pero él no replico. Su figura fatigada tan sólo revelaba la falta de sueño, o mejor dicho la falta de interés por la vida.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tienes así?- Pregunto analizando el estado de la habitación, todo estaba igual al día que paso…Nada parecía haberse tocado, al menos no del lado del hermano mayor, porque del otro… Yukio Okumura no había salido de su habitación, torturándose con los recuerdos.

-¿Por qué te haces esto?- Pensó, pero las palabras murieron antes de ser invocadas, la verdad era que no necesitaba preguntar pues ya conocía la respuesta. Su mano se poso sobre las heridas notando la sangre que corría libremente de ellas; no eran mortales e incluso parecían haber comenzado a sanar.

-No sigas- recalco acariciando las cicatrices que en minutos desaparecerían. Él le miro con esas pupilas desenfocadas, no llevaba sus lentes permitiendo por primera vez que el verde agua se enmarcara libre acariciando por el carmesí que le rodeaba.

"_Había llorado"_

Las lágrimas ahora secas marcaron el rostro antes frío, dejando escapar todo ese sentir por primera vez desde ese día. Él no replico con palabras, no tenía nada que decir. Permitiendo que el dolor se exteriorizara a través del rostro que le recordaría a su hermano siempre. Eran gemelos, esa era su maldición porque al mirarse al espejo seguiría viéndolo.

-Se fue, se fue- Repitió el muchacho en un tono casi imperceptible mientras apoyaba su forma sobre la de ella.

-Volverá- Aclaro su amiga abrazándolo, ella no era una persona dada a esa clase de reacciones, confortar a alguien es lo que menos esperaba; pero su amigo la necesitaba.

-Después de todo aún eres un niño- Exclamo acaricio su cabello castaño, permitiéndole un momento de seguridad y paz.

A veces era fácil olvidar su edad, a veces era fácil olvidar el peso que cargaba sobre sus hombros cada día, con esa actitud tan seria, con la falta de reacción ante las cosas. Tan distinto a su gemelo.

-Volverá- Repitió él con miedo.

"_Volverá"_

….

El que ha naufragado tiembla, incluso ante las olas tranquilas.

…

Flashback…

A veces hay cosas que se deben experimentar para entender, pero a veces es mejor no experimentarlo.

Yukio observo el cielo a través de la ventana, ese día en particular había preferido quedarse en casa, sabía que tenía deberes que atender, pero serían más tarde. Sin poder concentrarse demasiado el chico se sentó en su silla leyendo nuevamente la carta que acababa de llegar. Había sido degradado del rango de paladín, otorgándole de nuevo aquel que mantenía antes de todo el caos causado por "Su abuelo".

-No digas tonterías, bien sabes que fuiste tu- Escucho en su mente, antes de negar levemente como si tuviese una conversación consigo mismo, lo que le preocupaba. No se había sentido bien desde el día que Satán lo poseyó, se sentía extraño, débil, desconfiado o paranoico, escuchaba voces donde no había, observaba cosas donde no existían. Ni siquiera los demonios tendían aparecerse de un modo tan sutil.

-Tal vez estoy enloqueciendo- Se dijo antes de cerrar la carta. RIN estaba fuera, poniéndose al tanto con sus compañeros de clase o haciendo alguna maldad, él no sabía lo que el menor estaba experimentando y Yukio prefería mantenerlo así. Entendía que debía hablarlo con alguien, pero ¿Cómo platicarlo?, ¿Cómo exteriorizar esos temores que no te dejan dormir en la noche?.

-¿Cómo decirlo?- Se pregunto en vox baja. Él había temido, de hecho aún estaba aterrado, lamentaba los sucesos pasados consiente de que la sangre de inocentes reposaban en sus manos, tanto hombres como demonios; todos caídos bajo su propia necesidad de venganza, de superioridad. Como un buen demonio.

RIN poseía todo para serlo, excepto el corazón y el alma; él en cambio…

-Deja eso por la paz- Exclamo incorporándose para prepararse, aún tenía cursos que impartir ese día, no podía darse el tiempo de estar auto compadeciéndose.

Fin del Flashback…

…

El miedo es el compañero más fiel, jamás te engaña para irse con otro.

…

Shura recorrió el pasillo del colegio, en sus brazos llevaba algo de comida y un par de discos, cualquiera que la viera jamás se imaginaría lo que en realidad estaba haciendo. La mujer negó pensando en lo sensible que se había vuelto.

-Ese par siempre será tan torpe- Se dijo observando el viejo dormitorio, su "amigo" porque no lo negaría, no después de todos esos años de conocerse, esperaba su retorno. Recordó haber pasado toda la tarde con él mientras el chico lloraba por su infortunio. Había perdido a su padre, a su hermano y si no hacía algo su salud mental.

-Pero nadie espera que seas perfecto- Comento entrando en la estructura.

-HEY- Llamo encontrándose con la figura del semi demonio esperándole.

-Así que decidiste hacerme caso ¿EH?- Exclamo la mujer como si no sucediese nada, mientras dejaba la comida en la mesa más cercana.

-Hoy vamos a tener una noche de acción- Prosiguió mostrando las películas que había conseguido.

-No tienes que hacer esto- Respondió él, su forma se veía un poco más compuesta, como si las lagrimas y llantos no hubiesen sido más que una ilusión pasajera. Estaba cerrándose de nuevo, enterrando las cosas otra vez como era su costumbre.

-NAH lunares, ¿Crees que no me doy cuenta?, déjate de tonterías que mueres por pasar la noche con una hermosa mujer- Río la guerrera, jalándolo hacia el sillón, donde los dos terminaron sentados.

-No vuelvas a cometer el mismo error, ¿Acaso quieres que todo se repita?, ¿A quien piensas perder ahora?- Se pregunto Yukio suspirando.

-Sabes que no ganarás la contienda- Confirmo la pelirroja de manera despreocupada. –Ahora pásame una cerveza, y antes de que digas nada para ti hay jugo de uva- Replico de manera descarada. El no pudo evitar reaccionar del mismo modo, era verdad que la mujer lo exasperaba, pero en situaciones como esa era la mejor compañía, su única amiga.

…

Quien vive temeroso nunca será libre.

…

Flashback…

Esa tarde su hermano decidió que la pasaría con él, no tenían clase al siguiente día y a pesar de que lo único que Yukio hacía era molestarlo con los deberes, aún así se quedo.

-Debes relajarte un poco- Comento Rin acomodando los ingredientes para preparar la cena.

-Y tu deberías concentrarte un poco más en tus estudios Ni-San- Respondió el otro chico mientras lo observaba desde el otro lado de la mesa de la cocina, era raro que el joven se adentrara a esa parte del dormitorio, dejándolo como la zona exclusiva de Rin, pero el mayor insistió en tenerlo a la vista.

"_Él sabía que no todo estaba bien con su hermano"_

-Sabes, después de todo lo que paso, pensé que seríamos más abiertos- Comento cortando algunos vegetales, Yukio volvió su mirada hacia el otro joven, el cual lo observaba con una postura seria, como el "Hermano mayor".

-No se de que hablas- Replico el más chico, pero su gemelo tan sólo negó.

-Deja de actuar, se que no estás tan bien como quieres aparentar, después de todo eres mi hermano bebé y es normal que me de cuenta- Prosiguió ignorando las palabras del menor.

La franqueza de su hermano era única, el joven exorcista suspiro sin saber que decir, había tratado de evitar esa conversación desde hacía tiempo y ahora parecía inevitable; conociendo a Rin, lo perseguiría toda la noche hasta que el otro revelará lo que le estaba molestando.

-¿Y bien?- Insistió el mayor.

-No es fácil-Se dijo el más chico.

-…-

Los minutos pasaron pero ninguno dijo nada atrayendo el silencio, con excepción del agua que hervía.

-Lo siento mucho Ni-san- Susurro el castaño, no se como tu puedes…como es que…como aceptas a alguien como yo, cuando…- Las palabras se escuchaban suaves, casi imperceptibles, pero claras para el oído de un demonio.

-No te preocupes Yukio- Respondió el mayor aproximándose a él para tomarlo de los hombros. Ambos se observaron por un instante. –Nadie te culpa de nada, después de todo, tú sólo deseabas ayudar, es bueno saber que aún eres capaz de creer en las personas- Dijo con sinceridad.

-En las personas equivocadas- Negó el chico de lentes.

-Creo que en tu lugar yo hubiese hecho lo mismo, querer creer que no estamos solos y que hay alguien más afuera esperándonos, pero sabes; lo más maravilloso es que lo hay, sólo que no nos habíamos dado cuenta- Río finalmente, -Además nos tenemos a nosotros- Aclaro alejándose para verificar la comida.

Yukio sonrió abiertamente, -Gracias Ni-san- Exclamo antes de dar un grito.

-AJA, descuidado- Intervino Shura riendo mientras jalaba la cola del pobre exorcista.

-¿A que hora llegaste?- Pregunto Rin.

-Hace rato, pero no quise interrumpir su momento de ternura, awww fue tan lindo- Les molesto liberando al más joven para carcajearse de sus miradas molestas.

-Ahora ¿Que hay de cenar?- Finalizo.

Fin del flashback

…

Nunca tengas miedo del día que no has visto

…

-El volverá- Las palabras se repitieron una y otra vez, Kuro quien le acompañaba tan sólo le miraba extrañado.

-¿Sucede algo?- Pregunto finalmente saltando hacia el hombro del joven exorcista.

-Sabes, yo tenía miedo, miedo de lo que podía regresar- Exclamo el joven acariciando al pequeño gato de pelaje negro, pero he pensado lo que Ni-San podría estar pasando y me he dado cuenta de lo injusto que he sido, él puede estar sufriendo la peor de las torturas, atrapado en ese lugar, sólo y con ese demonio sobre él; mientras que yo me limito a ser "Un niño llorón"-

-El siempre fue el más fuerte, el valiente, el que podía hacerlo todo- Prosiguió.

-Tu no eres un llorón Yukio- Respondió el felino tallándose en su compañero, -Rin siempre me decía cuanto te admiraba por todo lo que habías logrado y se sentía culpable por no haber estado ahí- Aclaro el pequeño familiar.

-Tonto, siempre fue un tonto- Susurro el exorcista, -Siempre pensando en los otros antes que en él- Finalizo levantándose con dirección a la salida.

-¿Adonde vas?- Le cuestiono Kuro

-Debo Buscar la manera de abrir la puerta- Replico su acompañante, -Encontrar la manera de traer a casa Ni-San- Confirmo.

-¡Lo haremos!- Respondió el felino notando la similitud de Yukio con su gemelo, la mirada decidida se ilumino en el rostro del semi demonio mientras se preparaba.

"_A veces es difícil verlos como gemelos, pero a veces no" _

El médico se cambio dejando de lado su gabardina para vestir tan sólo con un pantalón oscuro y una camisa blanca, portando sus armas y todo su equipo antes de salir del cuarto, buscaría la manera de abrir la puerta de Gehena, una locura seguramente, pero era la única solución que podía encontrar. El vaticano se opondría y con él los demás exorcistas, pero nadie lo sabría y cuando lo descubrieran sería demasiado tarde.

Viajaría a Gehena e iría por él, cumpliría la promesa a su padre y a él mismo.

-Tienes razón hermano, no estas sólo, muchos te extrañamos, muchos sufrimos tu partida, pero se que tú jamás te darás por vencido, no vas a sucumbir ante él.

A lo lejos Mephisto observo al joven alejarse de los dormitorios para perderse en el bosque aledaño. Sabía que se marcharía, ignorando las órdenes, las restricciones y todo lo que ellos "Su superiores" le habrían impuesto.

-Así que finalmente ha decidido hacer algo, me pregunto si acciones tan ilógicas tendrán algún resultado- Comento el demonio de cabello purpúreo para si.

-Siempre le han resultado a Rin- Escucho la voz de Amaimon, el cual le miraba desde un árbol.

-Cuando se unen son poderosos, tal vez es por eso- Prosiguió el director pensativo.

-La curiosidad me mata, creo que es momento de dar un giro en la historia- Río poco después, -¿Por qué no vas a jugar con él hermano?- Dijo obteniendo la atención del demonio de cabello verde.

-¿Puedo?- Pregunto interesado.

-Si eres delicado – Advirtió el Mephisto; el Rey de la tierra entendió el mensaje, pero le fue indiferente, no se pasaría de la raya si eso es lo que su hermano mayor quería, no después de la última vez; sin embargo no entendía ¿Por qué ese extraño interés?, si su hermano menor estaba firmando su sentencia de muerte podría ser interesante participar.

-Ayúdale a encontrar la puerta- Susurro, -Será más entretenido así- Aclaro.

Amaimon saco otro dulce antes de enfocar a su acompañante-Papá no estará feliz- Comento.

-Eso no lo sabes, después de todo ambos hijos estarán en casa- Explico el director.

-¿Y tu volverás?- Le cuestiono el más joven.

Mephisto Pheles no replico, mirando al otro demonio con un toque lúgubre y tenebroso.

-Nos veremos luego- Finalizo el Rey de la tierra antes de saltar del árbol para seguir a Yukio.

….

Dejemos de temer aquello que se ha aprendido a temer.

…..

Notas del autor: Esta es sólo la propuesta de una idea, agradezco a los que me acompañen en la misma.

Continuará…


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Quien vive temeroso, nunca será libre…

…

Yukio se detuvo, observando sus alrededores, consiente de que alguien estaba siguiéndolo.

-Rayos- Se dijo volviéndose apenas a tiempo para evitar el ataque del otro demonio; como pudo el gatillero viro por la tierra incorporándose poco después para apuntar al agresor. La nube de polvo que se creo originalmente comenzó a desvanecerse revelando finalmente la figura de quien sería su rival.

El joven de anteojos no podía creerlo, reconocía esa forma en donde fuese, más después del caos que le creo a su gemelo.

-Amaimon- Susurro. Frente a él se encontraba uno de los monarcas de Gehenna, el famoso rey de la tierra, con su cabello verde y su vestimenta gótica, lo recordaba con toda claridad, y así mismo su fuerza.

-¡Tú!- Exclamo preparando sus armas, las cuales se encontraban cargadas y listas para abrir fuego, sin embargo la pregunta era, ¿Serían de utilidad ante un oponente como ese?, anteriormente nadie había sido capaz de hacerle daño con excepción de Rin.

-No puedo tener miedo, tengo una misión y apenas esta comenzando- Se dijo antes de dirigirse al demonio.

-Deberías haberte marchado- Exclamo llamando la atención del mismo, retrocediendo con lentitud, analizando el escenario en busca de alguna ventaja táctica que pudiese ayudarle hacer la diferencia. Pero estaban en medio del bosque que rodeaba al campus.

-¡Maldición!- Susurro, -Son sus terrenos-

El demonio saco una paleta ignorándolo, la cual lamio con lentitud por un instante antes de mirarlo y sonreír.

-¡Esa reacción!, no podía perder el tiempo, el pistolero abrió fuego mientras corría hacia un costado, notando como el demonio evitaba las balas con facilidad.

-Muy lentas- Se dijo el exorcista, recibiendo un golpe que lo envío al piso con una fuerza descomunal. El polvo acompañado de algunos fragmentos de tierra se elevaron con el impacto creando un espectáculo, de lodo y rocas. Yukio tosió mientras se incorporaba, una suave línea de sangre escapo de su boca dejando a la vista el daño que ese simple movimiento había causado. El golpe habría sido mortal si no fuese medio demonio, pero eso no parecía hacer diferencia ante alguien como el mismo Amaimon.

"_Siempre dependiste de tu hermano, no querías admitirlo; pero al final lo necesitabas más que nadie"_

-No es divertido- Escucho la voz del enemigo con ese tono lleno de aburrimiento.

-No puedo perder antes de comenzar- Comento Yukio; su enemigo inclino el rostro hacia un costado como si estuviese analizándolo.

-Eso sonó como "Otouto"- Replico poco después, golpeando la tierra; misma que empezó a temblar bajo ellos creando una ola de lodo y gravilla. El gatillero la evito por milímetros, consiente de que si seguía de ese modo no llegaría a nada.

"_Rin no va a salvarte y lo sabes; tú debes hacerlo,… tú… quien se tacho de asesino…tú…fracasado…tú…cobarde…tú…"_

-¡Suficiente!_ Grito con ira, liberando por primera vez su fuego en carne propia, las llamas azules crecieron, contrastantes con la oscuridad de la noche. El bosque se ilumino envestido de azul, como alguna ve lo hizo con su hermano. A lo lejos los destellos se hicieron evidentes alertando a las autoridades del colegio. Ya no habría marcha atrás, todos sabrían que se había marchado y tratarían de detenerle; sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que pasará.

-¡Si!, el fuego- Comento Amaimon, -No tan impactante como el de Rin, pero igual de hermoso- Aclaro abalanzándose de manera frontal contra su rival.

Yukio levanto la pistola bloqueando el ataque, la garra del demonio de cabellos verdes araño el metal sin alcanzar la carne que la sostenía, los gritos de advertencia de los otros exorcistas comenzaron a escucharse a lo lejos. El tiempo continuaba corriendo.

-Si no te apresuras, no habrá mañana, menos después de que sepan la razón por la que corriste- Se dijo el semi demonio.

Amaimon quien había retrocedido al ver su golpe frustrado viro para arremeter nuevamente contra el enemigo ignorando a los humanos, a él no le importaba si había casualidades; su hermano jamás especifico nada al respecto.

-Tengo que alejarlo, no puede haber más casualidades- Comento el médico/dragón enfocando nuevamente sus armas en contra del rey demonio.

-¡Vamos!- Exclamo antes de disparar por segunda ocasión, el demonio de cabellos verdes bostezo sin interés cuando la bala que pensó inofensiva lo alcanzo en uno de sus hombros. Yukio había disparado concentrando su energía en ese ataque, el fuego azul rodeo el arma, acompañando la bala la cual viajo con una velocidad inaudita impulsada por las mismas llamas. Amaimon no pudo esquivarla, sintiendo como el metal perforaba en su hombro atravesando la carne poco a poco para salir por el otro lado, mientras el impulso lo hacía retroceder.

-¿Qué fue eso?- Se pregunto el gatillero notando la línea que su contrincante había dejado en el piso al haber sido impulsado por el impacto.

El joven semi demonio estaba impresionado, desde que Satán lo había poseído, su vida parecía depender cada vez más de su hermano. Trato de continuar como si nada, suprimiendo lo que podía, actuando con indiferencia hacia las cosas que los hacían diferentes, ocultado esa naturaleza que lo tachaba como traidor. Se apenaba de sus actos, de las vidas que había robado, de las tonterías que hizo al creer que podía resolverlo todo, pero no podía evitarlo; las pesadillas regresaban cada noche robando su sueño, las voces, los recuerdos, los rostros, el terror…todo seguía presente en su memoria, impreso e incapaz de borrarse. No con el peso de tantos sobre él… y su hermano…su hermano lo sabía.

…..

El que teme sufrir, ya sufre el temor.

….

Flashback…

Rin estaba enojado, su mirada azul y carmesí se enfoco en él, quien se limito a desviar el rostro evitándolo por completo.

-No puedo creer que te niegues a intentarlo- Refunfuño el mayor tratando de llamar la atención del más joven.

-No le veo el objetivo a todo esto- Replico Yukio ajustando sus lentes.

-¿De que estas hablando?, ¿Acaso quieres perder el control?, ¿Quieres que todos te teman?, ¿Quieres estar siempre sólo?- Pregunto el "hijo de satán".

-¿Así es como te sientes Ni-San?- Respondió su gemelo enfocándolo.

-No seas tonto, no se trata de cómo me siento, si no de como tú te sientes- Contesto Rin; -Yo ya he superado en parte esa faceta, pero tú…- Exclamo antes de recibir un empujón. El joven de cabello negro se detuvo observándolo con seriedad.

-No quiero recibir nada distinto, no después de lo que hice, ¡¿Cuántas veces tendremos que discutirlo?!- Replico el exorcista exaltado; -¿Acaso su hermano no lo entendía?, Merecía el odio, merecía el temor, era el pago justo por lo que había hecho, por las almas que había condenado.

-Ya se te esta haciendo costumbre estar de jefecito, pero no eres más que un niño jugando a ser un adulto,-Comento Rin poco después; el más chico negó apenado, -Yo, yo lo siento Ni- San- Susurro antes de que el mayor le tomara de muñeca para jalarlo al cuarto de entrenamiento donde Shura estaba esperándolos.

-No me importa lo que pienses cuatro ojos, ese poder no era exclusivo de Satán, ni mío; así que si no quieres convertirte en aquello que todos creen que eres, es momento de comenzar a cambiar- Exclamo.

"_No lo entiendes Rin…Yo no puedo hacerlo, no tengo tu fuerza de voluntad, ni tu fe, yo soy un maldito asesino"_

Fin del Flashback…

…_._

Sólo una cosa vuelve imposible un sueño, el miedo a fracasar.

…..

Amaimon se levanto observando la herida, era verdad que no moriría por ello, pero aún así seguía siendo interesante.

Se dispuso a seguir jugando cuando un grito lo detuvo.

-¡Oye alto ahí!- Escucho a su espalda, sin muchas ganas volteo levemente para encontrarse con un grupo de exorcistas, todos listos para atacarle, algunos arias comenzaban sus rezos, mientras otros le apuntaban con armas de fuego similares a las que tenía su rival.

-Patético-Exclamo levantando su mano, a su alrededor el brillo de muchos ojos se hizo evidente entre la maleza, el carmesí resalto entre el verde y negro.

-¡No intentes nada demonio!- Replico uno de los humanos, probablemente el líder de ese pequeño escuadrón.

-Aniki no mencionaba nada sobre ellos- Pensó.

Yukio se percato de la presencia de los exorcistas, sabía que el Rey demonio los masacraría a todos si no hacía algo rápido, por lo que opto por la solución más sencilla, abalanzándose contra el otro demonio tan rápido que las criaturas del bosque no tuvieron oportunidad de detenerlo, sus llamas seguían activas, así como su fuerza sobrenatural.

-¡Atrás!- Comando obteniendo miradas confusas de quienes fueron alguna vez sus compañeros, arremetiendo contra su rival.

Los dos se envolvieron en una lucha de arañados y golpes, dejando a los humanos sin habla, los dos se movían demasiado rápido, creando destrozos a su alrededor obligando a los exorcistas a retroceder para evitar convertirse en parte del campo de batalla.

–Esto es más entretenido- Replico Amaimon arrebatando los lentes del rostro del otro demonio al cual envió al piso de una patada, sosteniéndolo en el suelo con una garra mientras analizaba los anteojos cual niño con juguete nuevo.

-¡Es terrible!, se ve mejor sin esto- Prosiguió ignorando las maldiciones del otro chico , el cual se giro haciendo que su rival perdiera el equilibrio, extendiendo su mano para cachar el objeto, colocándolo nuevamente en su rostro percatándose del gesto de los que les rodeaban.

Miedo, podía leer el miedo en sus miradas, el mismo que le dirigían a Rin cuando trataba de protegerlos. Ahora lo dirigían a él.

-Debemos acabar con los demonios- Escucho una voz entre el grupo, pero fue incapaz de identificar el rostro del incitador.

"_Demonios"_

Él lo sabía, pero el escucharlo así era doloroso, ¿Por eso nadie había buscado a su hermano?, ¿Por eso nadie lo extrañaba además de sus compañeros de clase y él?.

"_Sólo es una herramienta para el Vaticano, todos lo son"_

-¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué?- Se pregunto observándolos, a su espalda Amaimon le imito buscando aquello que el otro chico parecía analizar con ese gesto de incredulidad.

Los exorcistas cortaron cartucho .

-¿Por qué nadie quería ayudarlo?, ¡Él sólo quería protegerlos!, ¡Yo quería protegerlos!- Exclamo pero nadie parecía escuchar sus palabras.

-Así son los humanos…TONTOS y TERCOS- Escucho la exclamación del que momentos antes consideró su rival.

-¡Disparen!-Resonó la orden.

….

Mayor es el peligro cuando mayor es el temor.

…..

Las balas comenzaron a caer, él se cubrió con las llamas intentando razonar con ellos, pero nadie quería prestarle atención. Solo veían a un demonio más frente a ellos.

-Sólo quiero verlo de nuevo, sólo quiero ayudarlo- Susurro sintiendo algunos de los dispositivos atravesar su brazo izquierdo.

"_Rin siempre dijo que los demonios están aquí por alguna razón, siempre quiso entenderlos antes de reaccionar y yo siempre le reprendí asegurándole que estaba en un error"_

…..

Flashback…

-¿Por qué es que disparas antes de conocerlos YUKIO?- Escucho a su hermano, el cual le miraba con un toque de exasperación.

-No te metas Ni-San- Replico su gemelo recargando su arma, el demonio giro para contra atacar cuando Rin se interpuso.

-Espera, ¿Por qué estas aquí?,¿Que es lo que buscas?, ¿Podemos ayudarte?, si es así , ¡Deja de atacar a los demás!- Exclamo deteniendo por completo a la criatura, la cual después de un momento se puso hablar con él, el joven Okumura le miró sin intervenir. Era verdad después de todo, existía una razón por la que ese ser estaba ahí.

-Sólo tu Ni-San-Pensó suspirando, antes de guardar sus armas.

….

El temor y la esperanza nacen juntos

….

Un gran muro de piedra se irguió frente a él deteniendo cualquier ataque de los exorcistas, alto, grueso y largo, tanto que no se alcanzaba a ver el final desde donde se encontraba.

-Me estaban aburriendo- Escucho al otro demonio el cual mordía sus uñas con un gesto de hastío, su mirada sin embargo seguía igual de seria y vacía que siempre.

El joven híbrido no replico, volviéndose para seguir de nuevo hacia las afueras del bosque.

-Buscas la puerta a Gehenna- Confirmo el rey de la tierra con una naturalidad que parecía otro.

-Debo encontrar a mi hermano- Contesto el gemelo.

-Aniki quería que te la mostrará- Aclaro el chico de cabello verdoso pensativo, el gatillero se tensó, pero no hizo nada brusco guardando sus armas para tratar de evitar conflictos, sus llamas se extinguieron poco a poco con la calma que parecía volver al lugar.

–Si entras es posible que no regreses- Suspiro el demonio cruzando sus brazos detrás de la cabeza mientras observaba el cielo, oscuro pero lleno de estrellas, único en Assian.

-Tengo que ir- Repitió el semi humano.

Amaimon no contesto, ni siquiera lo miro, limitándose a caminar entre los árboles de manera despreocupada; Yukio le siguió , no sabía como interpretar sus reacciones, pero estaba decidido a arriesgarse, porque si no lo hacia él, nadie más lo haría.

-Vamos Kuro- Susurro llamando al pequeño gato negro, el cual corrio hacia sus brazos.

-Salvaremos a RIN!- Exclamo el felino demoniaco.

-Lo salvaremos- Confirmo el joven levantándolo.

…..

La esperanza y el temor son inseparables y no hay temor sin esperanza, ni esperanza sin temor.

….

Flashback…

-¿Qué estas haciendo?, ¡Detente!- Grito Yukio al ver a su gemelo correr con la espada desenvainada en sus manos, las llamas impresionantes ardían con toda su fuerza, mientras su dueño las invocaba para protegerlos.

La criatura se irguió con altivez lanzando sus propias flamas, conformadas por cromas cálidos carmesí y naranja, compitiendo con la frialdad del azul intentando averiguar quien era el más poderoso.

Sus compañeros retrocedieron al notar la magnitud del ataque, el fuego crecía envolviéndolo todo, consumiendo los alrededores con su furia, hasta extinguir el paraje para convertirlo en cenizas.

Los escudos de los Aria protegieron a los jóvenes exorcistas mientras el más joven de los Okumura trataba de detener a su hermano, sin saber que todo era una trampa diseñada para llevar a Rin a Gehenna.

La tierra comenzó a temblar y la tenebrosa entrada se dibujo nuevamente en el cielo, con las sobras bajos sus pies.

-¡No!, ¡NO!- Repito el más joven acelerando el paso, pero incapaz de ver a través de tal destrucción.

-¡RIN!- Grito desesperado, -RIN-

Fin del flashback

…..

Habían llegado, una larga caverna se diviso entre las rocas.

-¿Una entrada natural?- Pregunto el exorcista para si.

-No hay tal cosa, excepto en momentos especiales, pero tu sangre puede abrir el pasaje sin dificultad- Explico el rey demonio.

-¿Por qué me estas ayudando?- Susurro Yukio inseguro.

-¿Ayudar?, yo sólo quiero saber que tan lejos llegará el juego- Respondió el otro imitando el tono juguetón de Mephisto.

-Claro- Fue la respuesta, antes de que el chico se adentrará en la caverna, sacando una linterna para poder ver el camino, a su lado Kuro camino siguiendo de cerca de su compañero de viaje.

….

No hay quien haya llegado a la cumbre, acompañado por el miedo…

…

Continuará…


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

El colmo de la infelicidad es temer algo, cuando ya nada se espera.

….

El pasaje parecía eterno, los minutos pasaban mientras él lo recorría, el aire se hacía cada vez más espeso indicando la profundidad del túnel.

-Podría haber sido una trampa- Comento Kuro saltando al hombro de su acompañante quien se limito a limpiar un poco de sudor de su frente con un pequeño pañuelo que saco del botiquín que acostumbraba cargar.

-¿Quieres un poco de agua?- Pregunto mostrando la botella a su acompañante.

-Si, si- Replico el felino, mientras el chico se detenía a servir un poco del líquido en la tapa de otro termo, aprovechando la oportunidad para descansar.

-Ese escape fue interesante- Susurro para sí volviendo la linterna hacia arriba para apreciar las formaciones de roca y minerales, de los cuales algunos brillaban reflejando la escaza luz del dispositivo portátil.

-Peligroso- Aclaro su compañero limpiando un poco su pelaje.

Yukio le miro sonriendo con suavidad, el pequeño demonio devolvió el gesto consiente de que el joven exorcista no sonreía desde la desaparición de Rin.

-Sólo espero que vayamos por el camino correcto- Pensó sin revelar lo que realmente sentía.

-Debemos seguir- Comento guardando los enseres antes de retomar el paso.

…..

Solo hay dos palancas que mueven a los hombres, el miedo y el interés.

….

Flashback…

Yukio espero a las afueras de la sala, al parecer el Vaticano aún no terminaba de deliberar, habían pasado días con lo mismo y él estaba cansado de todo eso, sentía que sólo perdían el tiempo pues lo único que hacían era debatir sobre los daños de ese enfrentamiento, las casualidades y por supuesto sobre el culpable de tal atrocidad,.

-Rin- Las acusaciones siempre se dirigían hacia su nombre, pero era injusto cuando el presunto culpable se encontraba ausente.

Su hermano siempre era el acusado, pero él seguía defendiéndolo sin importar el porque o las razones, era a él al que deberían haber estado buscando; pero se sentían seguros sin su presencia, el peligro estaba en el pasado, junto con todo lo que el mayor de los Okumura había sacrificado.

-Tiene que haber algo que se pueda hacer, esto es tan injusto- Se dijo mientras esperaba la sentencia. Sin su hermano, sólo quedaría él para defender sus acciones, para enfrentar los cargos, para pagar los actos; pero todo eso comenzaba a perder su significado, tan sólo importaba la necesidad de tomar acción y salir a buscar al desaparecido.

-Debes tener paciencia- Escucho la voz de Shura, ella había visto todo y entendía la ansiedad del chico.

-¿Cómo puedo tener paciencia en un momento así?- Replico Yukio frustrado, aunque su voz no fuese más que un pequeño hilo que irrumpió en la marejada del silencio.

Esta vez ella, no respondió. Las puertas de la corte se abrieron nuevamente, el juicio aún no había terminado y era momento de conocer el veredicto.

Fin del flashback

…

El ignorante tiene valor, el sabio miedo.

….

La puerta estaba frente a ellos, el circulo se dibujaba entre las sombras que jugueteaban con la luz de la linterna, el joven levanto su mano extendiendo una de sus uñas para rasgar su piel, liberando una suave línea rojiza que comenzó a cubrir poco a poco la palma de su mano.

-¿Estas seguro de esto?-Pregunto Kuro observando la seriedad que envolvía el rostro del gemelo.

-No hay vuelta atrás- Respondió el otro colocando la mano sobre la superficie fría. Su sangre comenzó a recorrer los trazos con lentitud, mientras él recitaba algunos de los versos diseñados para invocar tal portal.

-Espero que sea suficiente- Se dijo concentrándose en ese simple hecho.

El líquido resbalo por la roca, redibujando las viejas marcas que conformaban el final del lúgubre túnel.

-Vamos, vamos- Pensó enunciando la oración con mayor fuerza.

El tiempo se detuvo… y por un instante pudo verlo de nuevo, los ojos en la puerta, las hermosas decoraciones doradas de los costados, la oscuridad al centro y…

…..

Mejor es morir una vez que estar siempre temiendo por la vida.

…..

"Almas"

Podía sentirlas, frías como la misma muerte agarrándolo, abrazándolo, jalándolo hacia el interior, con esa saña que sólo la desesperación puede infligir, con el rencor latente en su martirio y la acusación en sus voces. Los susurros de los condenados, de las víctimas que envió a ese infierno sin oportunidad de salvación.

La sangre continuo brotando y con ella los gritos de la muerte.

Su boca se abrió invocando un ultimo verso, atrapado en ese gesto silencioso que jamás alcanzo a escapar de sus labios ahora vacíos. No existía un futuro, no existía escape. La oscuridad le abrazo abalanzándose contra su figura, arrastrándolo al destino que desde su nacimiento estaba predestinado.

-¡Yukio!- Grito el pequeño demonio corriendo para alcanzarlo, mientras el joven se desvanecía en lo que parecía ser la entrada.

Los recuerdos de esos hechos regresaron a su mente con las suplicas de los caídos, las pesadillas se hicieron nuevamente visibles reviviendo cada fatídico instante, las miradas de terror de aquellos que ardían hasta consumirse frente a él. Trato de moverse, detener la sensación, cubrirse, pero no podía hacer nada, su cuerpo inerte cayó de lleno en ese universo, esperando salir algún día de el.

El felino salto a la entrada desvaneciéndose tras el chico, ambos cruzarían al otro lado sin la garantía del regreso.

Ninguno se percato del tercer ente, el cual simplemente les siguió saltando a la puerta como si no pasará nada.

-Siempre es interesante la primera vez-

….

El valor espera, el miedo va a buscar.

…..

Flashback

-Tengo miedo- Lloriqueo un niño, sus ojos irritados por las lágrimas le impedían ver lo que tenía al frente, mientras se acurrucaba en las cobijas de su cama deseando desaparecer.

-Shh Yukio- Oyó a su hermano, el cual había corrido al escucharlo llorar para abrazarlo, brindándole un poco de confort.

Con apenas 4 años de edad, él experimentaba las peores pesadillas, veía todo tipo de criaturas tenebrosas y lúgubres, sabía que las leyendas que los otros niños contaban como cuentos para divertirse o bromear tenían algo de verdad.

-Rin están aquí- Exclamo asustado, -Haz que se vayan, que se alejen- Prosiguió acurrucándose en los brazos de su gemelo.

-No te preocupes hermanito, yo te protegeré- Contesto el mayor sin soltarlo, permitiendo que sus lagrimas le empaparan, porque a él no le importaba eso; sólo la seguridad de su hermano menor.

-Te quiero Rin- Murmuro el más joven.

-Yo también- Fue la sencilla respuesta del otro chico.

Fin del flashback..

…

Yukio finalmente abrió los ojos topándose con oscuridad. ¿Era noche?, ¿Día?, ¿Seguían en la caverna?.

-¿Qué sucedió?- Se pregunto confundido, su herida había sanado y un inmenso frio recorrió su cuerpo creando escalofríos que no le dejaban reaccionar, como pudo comenzó a frotar sus brazos tratando de crear un poco de calor con la fricción; a su lado Kuro le miraba serio.

-¿Sucede algo?- Dijo el exorcista notando la razón de la ausencia de luz, al parecer seguían en la caverna y la lámpara reposaba a su lado apagada. Como pudo la tomo tratando de encenderla, sin embargo estaba descompuesta.

-¿Te sientes bien?- Replico el felino al notar el temblor constante de su acompañante.

-Sólo es el frío- Confirmo el joven.

-Es más que eso- Escucho la explicación del gato, -Son ellos; siguen presentes a tu alrededor; al menos un fragmento de su ser, no pueden evitar la condena y habrán de volver a donde pertenecen poco a poco, pero mientras tanto el frío seguirá rodeándote-

-Ya veo- Fue la sencilla respuesta. Ahora lo entendía, las imágenes, los susurros, las palabras… Era su propia condena, su parte por pagar y cumplir.

-Entonces eso lo confirma, estamos del otro lado- Aclaro incorporándose tratando de ignorar la fría sensación a su alrededor, enfocándose en su presente; su NI-San le necesitaba y eso era lo que importaba, la razón por la que estaban ahí. Fue entonces que lo noto, su visión se tornaba un poco más definida a pesar de la oscuridad, con un leve toque azulado que parecía iluminar los alrededores.

-Yukio- Llamo Kuro.

-¿HM?-

-Parece que aquí tu forma demoniaca domina, no como en Assian- Aclaro señalando la cola que ahora se denotaba levemente encendida en la punta, la flama azul era pequeña, pero elegante, no tan impactante como la de Rin, pero practica.

-Bueno al menos ya tenemos reemplazo para la linterna- Susurro, desenroscando el apéndice de su torso para dejarlo libre, lo que se sentía un poco raro, pues él no acostumbraba a tenerla a la vista como su hermano.

-Buena idea- Replico el felino.

El médico imagino que sus orejas se veían más grandes , así como los colmillos, los cuales podía sentir con claridad al acariciarlos con la lengua.

-Al menos así encajare un poco más- Pensó antes de tensarse, sacando el arma tan rápido que el enemigo no tuvo oportunidad de moverse.

-Sal ahora- Comando apuntando hacia la oscuridad, Kuro se erizo preparándose para intervenir de ser necesario.

-Es mejor esa apariencia- Exclamo Amaimon sentándose frente a él, con las piernas cruzadas y la mirada aburrida. Okumura lo observo con claridad notando unas pequeñas diferencias en el demonio de cabello verde, distinguiendo un par de cuernos en su cabeza justo al frente, y las orejas largas y puntiagudas como las de él. Su cola sin embargo parecía seguir oculta.

-Tardaste bastante peleando con esos espectros, imagino que tienen mucho rencor contra ti- Explico, -Estaba comenzando aburrirme- Prosiguió.

-¿Por qué me seguiste?- Quiso preguntar el semi humano, pero prefirió abstenerse, limitándose a bajar el arma por segunda ocasión. Eso comenzaba a convertirse en costumbre y no le agradaba, no se sentía tranquilo con esa presencia ahí, pero era mejor a cualquier otra cosa que Gehenna pudiese ofrecer.

-Gehenna es como un espejo de Assian- Pensó, identificando la caverna exactamente igual a la que estaba en el mundo humano.

-Es aburrido y monótono- Explico el rey demonio como si pudiese leer su mente; el exorcista le miro asintiendo. No entendía las verdaderas razones por las que esa poderosa criatura le acompañaba, pero se guardaría sus comentarios, ahora tenía cosas más importantes en las cuales centrarse.

-Debemos salir de aquí- Comento encaminándose, con los otros dos demonios siguiéndole de cerca.

"Aburrido"

Era una extraña manera de definir un mundo, más cuando se supone que debe ser la viva imagen de lo que estaba acostumbrado; su cola queriendo o no le sirvió como antorcha revelado el camino en esa profunda oscuridad.

-Es sofocante- Se dijo evitando la claustrofobia que parecía comenzar hacerse presente, o al menos eso pensó, sintiendo el agarre del otro demonio sobre su brazo, el cual le miro con esos extraños ojos suyos.

-Demasiado lento- Confirmo corriendo.

….

El miedo es natural en el prudente, y saberlo vencer es ser valiente

…..

¿Qué es lo que ese lugar ofrecería?, ¿Cómo serían las cosas arriba?, ¿Sería como las escrituras le definían?

Toda duda se evaporó en cuanto salieron topándose con la vegetación y árboles, todo se veía prácticamente igual, excepto por el cielo rojizo y negro, como si no existiese nada a lo alto; tampoco estrellas o luna. No había viento o sonidos a los alrededores, sólo el vacío. La nada.

-¿Ves?, te lo dije es aburrido- Aclaro el rey de la tierra negando.

-¿No hay criaturas en este lugar?- Pregunto el joven Okumura liberando su curiosidad.

-Las hay, pero no saldrán a menos que yo así lo quiera- Replico Amaimon caminando con dirección a la escuela o al menos donde dicha estructura debía estar.

-Tengo una idea,-Exclamo de repente -¡Juguemos pequeño hermano!-Dijo poco después, llamando la atención del otro chico, -Juguemos a ver quien llega primero a las ruinas, si yo gano tu te conviertes en uno de mis sirvientes; si tu ganas te diré donde esta Tousan y por consiguiente Rin- Le reto echándose a correr nuevamente.

-¡ESO NO ES UN JUEGO!- Quiso gritar Yukio, pero sería en vano. Amaimon no le escucharía y tampoco podría perderlo, esa era la oportunidad que necesitaba de encontrar a su hermano.

El otro demonio podía estar loco o ser extremadamente peligroso, pero era la única cosa además del familiar de Rin que podía ayudarle.

-¡Vamos Kuro!- Grito el exorcista corriendo tras el.

El gato creció, siguiéndoles de cerca.

La carrera no fue muy larga, obviamente el demonio de mayor edad tenía la ventaja, pero se entretuvo al notar como el otro se esforzaba por seguirle el paso, era verdad que el chico de anteojos era semi humano, pero se movía bien, era veloz y tenía resistencia. El resultado de entrenar toda su vida, irónico para cazar a los de su raza.

-Casi lo logras- Advirtió el rey olvidando por un instante esa sensación de monotonía que siempre le rodeaba.

Yukio aumento la velocidad, había dejado lo mejor para el final, usando sin pensar sus llamas, para impulsarse ganando terreno.

Amaimon hizo algo inaudito, dejando escapar una sonrisa casi imperceptible al sentir la mirada retadora del otro muchacho. Era verdad que Rin era fácil de provocar, lo que se le hacía interesante y atractivo al mismo tiempo; mientras que su gemelo siempre se ocultaba, convirtiéndose en una sombra. Pero en momentos como ese, donde ese ego era retado, era cuando parecía despertar o tal vez sería el efecto de Gehenna en él.

-Tu naciste para vivir aquí, tu personalidad, tus frustraciones, tus actitudes, tus dudas, tu enojo, tu envidia, tu ira…todo eso te hace parte de este lugar- Exclamo saltando de un árbol para caer a su lado. Su acompañante lo miro al escucharlo.

-¿De que estas hablando?- Pregunto el semi humano, reemplazando esa sensación de emoción en un chispazo de Ira, uno que se esforzó por contener, ocultándolo como siempre lo hacía. La seriedad regreso a su rostro.

-No te distraigas, el objetivo es encontrar a Rin- Se dijo ignorando a su contrincante, mismo que seguía corriendo a su lado.

-Otouto es muy inocente- Comento, -Pero la honestidad parece ser uno de sus más grandes dones, ¿O no lo habías notado?- Replico el demonio de cabellos verdes.

-Rin- Murmuro, -Era cierto, él no era capaz de ser honesto ni con su propio hermano, celoso de la libertad que el otro tenía, de la fuerza, de su carisma; de la naturalidad con la que aceptaba las cosas, mientras que él vivía una mentira. No existe el hijo perfecto, ni el guardián o guerrero perfecto, pero si las mentiras y las ilusiones.

-Toda mi vida he sido un mentiroso, uno que se hizo tan bueno, que casi cae en su propio engaño-Confirmo mirando las garras que envestían sus manos, uñas largas y peligrosas para nada humanas.

-Tenía miedo de convertirme en…tenía miedo de que la verdad se revelará, quería que todos pensarán que el peligroso era Rin, cuando todo el tiempo fui yo- Admitió, -Pero supongo que no me queda más opción que seguir con esta farsa a la que llamo vida-Exclamo con un suspiro, acomodando sus lentes para saltar un tronco caído.

-Hmm, no es como si fuese gran cosa- Respondió su acompañante volviéndose para admirar los fragmentos de lo que parecía ser una estructura destruida.

-La academia, no…los restos de la academia- Dijo señalando el objetivo al frente. Yukio enfoco los vestigios de lo que parecía haber sido una gloriosa estructura, ahora convertida en ruinas olvidadas por el tiempo.

-Es como viajar en el tiempo hacia el apocalipsis- Susurro.

-¡Es que eso es!- Grito Amaimon adelantándose.

El joven de anteojos no le dejaría ganar con facilidad revisando los alrededores localizando una entrada entre las ruinas; -Eso es- Se dijo corriendo hacia un costado lanzándose para entrar por el hueco que adornaba el muro. Su rival se percato acelerando aún más para perderse en la entrada principal, evitando toda clase de obstáculos y formaciones naturales que el tiempo había atraído al lugar. Ambos corrieron por su zona, el joven semi humano cayo en un túnel el cual lo llevo hasta el centro de las ruinas deslizándose, mientras su medio hermano aprovechaba su fuerza para ganar terreno.

Los segundos se extinguieron y con ellos la alocada carrera.

Ambos jóvenes llegaron al punto especificado, riendo y tratando de recuperar el aliento. –Hace mucho que no hacía algo así- Se dijo el gemelo agachándose mientras recuperaba el aire.

-Estuvo bien- Replico el rey demonio caminando a su alrededor.

-Pero no ganaste- Aclaro.

-Tampoco tú- Respondió el otro chico casi de inmediato, obteniendo un gesto serio de parte de la otra criatura.

-HN- Fue la sencilla respuesta. Yukio se detuvo por un instante a observarlo, Amaimon a diferencia de sus recuerdos se veía bien, más pasivo, casi amigable o tal vez era la adrenalina que aún corría por sus venas lo que le cegaba.

-Tal vez podamos hacer algo- Exclamo el exorcista momentos después armándose de valor, llamando la atención del otro demonio.

-¿Qué te parece un trato?- Le cuestiono ofreciendo su mano. –Si tu me ayudas a encontrar a Rin, yo haré lo que digas como tu subordinado, pero sólo cuando me asegure de que esta a salvo- Aclaro esperando alguna reacción de su acompañante.

-Arriesgarías todo por él- Replico el rey enfocando la oscuridad del bosque que les rodeaba, sin mirarlo de frente como si su propuesta fuese todo menos interesante.

-Si lo haría- Contesto el chico de lentes suspirando sin obtener respuesta. El demonio parecía recaer en ese estado de aburrimiento y frialdad que le caracterizaba.

-Tal vez había sido una tontería, ¿Cómo había pensado que él le ayudaría?, eso sería como traición- Pensó el gatillero algo decepcionado.

Yukio bajo su mano volviendo su atención a Kuro, el cual salió de entre la maleza para unírseles.

-Entonces es un trato, y un demonio jamás se retracta de su palabra- Respondió Amaimon. –Aunque no tienes idea de lo que estas haciendo- Aclaro pasando la garra por su palma cortando su piel antes de tomar la del otro y repetir el procedimiento uniéndolas.

-Podremos ser o hacer muchas cosas pero un demonio siempre respeta un juramento, promesa o pacto- Exclamo con frialdad.

-Yo habré de honrar mi palabra- Contesto el exorcista antes de que sus manos se separaran, la herida estaba sanando y con ella la palabra de los dos.

-Diste tu palabra y yo la mía- Finalizo el Rey adoptando un gesto de victoria.

-Ahora yo gané-

…..

No hay condición tan baja que no tenga esperanzas, ni ninguna tan alta que no inspire temor.

…..

Continuara…


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

El miedo puede llevar a un hombre a cualquier extremo

…..

Flashback…

-Te he dicho miles de veces que no hagas las cosas al aventón, pero siempre terminas haciendo lo que se te viene en gana ignorando por completo lo que yo tenga por decir- Argumento Yukio con molestia, su pose tan sólo revelaba el nivel de ira que sentía al ver que su hermano hacía nuevamente de las suyas.

-¿Puedes dejar de actuar como un viejo amargado?- Le cuestiono Rin con sencillez, -No es como si fuese el fin del mundo nuevamente, es sólo un simple demonio que parece estar perdido- Aclaro distinguiendo las marcas de ceniza en el camino; a sus espaldas el resto del grupo les observaba tratando de no intervenir, no era raro ver a los gemelos discutir esos días, pero esa pelea en particular no parecía traer nada bueno.

-Okumura Sensei esta enojado- Susurro Shima tratando de no llamar la atención.

-Eso es porque Rin es demasiado atrabancado- Aclaro Bon poco después cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Pero porque pelean tanto?, ¡Yuki Char, Rin Chan!- Intervino Shiemi llamando la atención de ambos, los cuales se detuvieron en el acto reiniciando su caminata, no sin antes dirigirse una mirada seria.

-Eres un irresponsable-Finalizo el menor en un susurro.

-Ahhh esto esta cada vez peor-Prosiguió Renzou resignado. La rutina indicaba un largo rato de silencio antes de que todo volviese a la normalidad.

Ninguno de los hermanos dijo nada después de eso.

Fin del Flashback…

…..

Siempre se ha de conservar el temor, más jamás se debe mostrar.

…

-¿Qué es lo que piensas?- Pregunto el felino al notar la mirada seria de su acompañante.

-Sólo recordaba- Susurro el exorcista distinguiendo la ahora familiar figura del rey de la tierra al frente, mismo que parecía ignorarle desde su trato.

-¿Qué cosa?- Prosiguió Kuro, un tanto aburrido y tratando de hacer platica.

-Nuestra última discusión- Explico Yukio algo apenado, -Le dije que era un irresponsable- Comento con un leve toque de arrepentimiento, -Nunca pensé que sería la última vez que hablaría realmente con él-

-No te preocupes, estoy seguro que no te culpa por eso, la verdad es que incluso él lo admite a veces, pero no es porque no desee hacer las cosas, creo que se esfuerza mucho por demostrar que es capaz de hacer de todo. Es sólo que es algo distraído para las cosas teóricas, siempre ha sido mejor para la práctica- Respondió el familiar con un tono alegre.

-Gracias- Replico el chico frenando de golpe al notar que su guía parecía haberse detenido.

-¿Sucede algo?- Pregunto, notando el gesto afilado y peligroso del demonio de mayor edad.

-Alguien quiere divertirse- Susurro.

El semi humano lo escucho, los pasos casi imperceptibles de algo o alguien acercándose a gran velocidad. El tiempo parecía correr más lento y a veces más rápido que en Assian, pero el cielo no cambiaba ese era un claro ejemplo de la situación. La tercia de demonios camino durante largo rato sin encuentros o cambios en el paisaje, lo que hacía el viaje monótono, cuando de la nada Amaimon desapareció dejando a solas al joven híbrido junto con el felino. La criatura que ahora asemejaba más un "Grifón" salto extendiendo sus enormes garras para acabar con su víctima de un zarpazo.

-Claro, claro- Refunfuño el joven de anteojos sacando sus armas y abriendo fuego, la criatura al sentir las balas benditas gruño consiente de la peligrosidad de aquel ataque.

Un quejido envolvió el paraje, con el dolor de un arma prohibida en un mundo demoniaco. Yukio se movió evitando otro golpe, para recargar el arma y disparar de nuevo; la criatura continuo gimiendo, consiente de que estaba perdiendo la batalla, el exorcista ni siquiera parecía esforzarse.

-¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué traes armas divinas a este lugar?- Pregunto el ave desesperada, las heridas no sanaban a pesar de estar en Gehenna, el vapor de las quemaduras se extendía con un odor insoportable mientras peleaba por mantenerse de pie.

-Sólo me defiendo- Replico el "Dragon/Médico" –Tu me atacaste antes- Prosiguió inseguro de si debía tener esa conversación. A veces era más fácil cuando no les entendía. Cuando los veía como criaturas viles sin sentimientos, cuando Rin no trataba de hacerlo cambiar su perspectiva.

-Yo defendía mi territorio de invasores, yo…- La voz perdió fuerza en su mente, mientras la gigantesca criatura se desplomaba a sus pies. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintió culpable, matar seres de esa especie era su trabajo, los años le habían endurecido o al menos eso pensaba, hasta "HOY".

-Rápido y directo- Exclamo el guía aproximándose.

-¿Por qué no hiciste nada?- Le cuestiono el gatillero recargando antes de guardar el arma.

-No era necesario, y… no era de uno de mis subordinados, sólo un forastero buscando hogar en un reino al que no pertenece; al menos fuiste rápido, yo no habría sido tan dadivoso-Explico el rey de la tierra con frialdad.

-Pero ¿Por qué nos ataco?- Prosiguió

-El sabía que no era bienvenido aquí, debía regresar a su lugar o morir- Finalizo Amaimon sin ganas de continuar con esa conversación.

-Además el trato era llevarte con Tousan, no intervenir- Finalizo.

Yukio frunció el seño, pero no dijo más, volviendo su atención al cuerpo del caído, el cual moribundo parecía pelear por seguir respirando.

-Eso…no esta bien- Se dijo aproximándose a la criatura, el otro chico le observo sin hacer nada, recargándose en el árbol más cercano, observando la reacción de su "pequeño medio hermano".

Sacando algo de su botiquín el médico se acerco al ser con las manos en alto, su cola descendió levemente indicando que no tenía intenciones de hacerle daño.

-Lo siento- Dijo con un toque de arrepentimiento, -Desconocía la razón de tu ataque, de haber sabido que sólo buscabas refugio y te veías amenazado no habría sido tan impetuoso- Se disculpo mientras limpiaba la herida más próxima al pecho, ya que para él sería la más peligrosa. El ente no replico, herido y agotado se limito a esperar el final. Sus ojos dorados enfocaron al demonio de las llamas azules, la flamita de la cola del médico llamo su atención cual hipnotista, recordándole una situación familiar, dejándolo entrar en ese estupor donde la sensibilidad dejaba de tener significado.

-Como todo-

…..

En muchos casos se hace por miedo lo que debe hacerse por deber.

…..

-Medico- La palabra lo saco de sus pensamientos. Amaimon repetía el título una y otra vez tarareándolo como un juego, esto irritaba un poco al joven Okumura, pero ya estaba acostumbrándose a las extrañas reacciones del poderoso demonio.

-Lo mejor era dejarlo morir, el agradecimiento no se le da bien a esa clase de criaturas; sin embargo la traición si- Comento el gato negro al ver al grifón descansar a lo lejos, sus heridas finalmente estaban sanando y los vendajes perderían su eficacia en poco tiempo.

-Cuando se recupere te matará- Intervino el rey de la tierra.

-Gracias- Fue la replica de parte del exorcista. –Es sólo que no sentí que fuera correcto que lo dejará morir así sin un sentido- Pensó.

-La piedad no es una característica de tu personalidad, ¿O lo es?- Pegunto su futuro jefe aproximándosele. El demonio de cabello verde se hinco frente al otro chico observándolo de cerca, Yukio podía sentir la respiración de su interlocutor sobre el suyo, por instinto retrocedió levemente encontrándose con un tronco, el árbol parecía haber crecido de manera repentina.

-No escapes- Le advirtió su guía aproximándose nuevamente.

-La piedad es una de las razones por las que quise ser médico- Murmuro el exorcista algo inseguro. No era normal que alguien se le acercara tanto y no se sentía cómodo.

-¿Es en serio?, ¿O es parte de la mentira?- Pregunto Amaimon.

-Es…es en serio- Confirmo Yukio. –Era cierto, él más que nada deseaba ser médico; siempre quiso ser un simple humano sin orígenes extraños o herencias raras, su único sueño fue vivir su vida como cualquier otro, sin el exorcismo, sin los demonios, deseaba dedicarse a sus estudios, encontrar un trabajo y tener una vida normal.

El joven de mayor edad sonrió en son de burla. -Ciertamente- Exclamo alejándose.

-Sería entretenido ver como te matan, pero se que no deseas desperdiciar más tiempo- Comento poco después cambiando el tema, -Ahora caminemos- Comando buscando algo en su bolsillo sin resultado alguno. -Tu paciente ya no corre el riesgo de morir, no hay caso en seguir esperando-Susurro gruñendo a lo bajo. -Demasiado tiempo en Gehenna- Prosiguió, -Me he quedado sin reservas-Continuo en un murmullo.

-¡Cuando acabemos me tendrás que obsequiar muchos dulces!- Grito de repente antes de volverse hacia el camino.

-Es tan extraño que comienzo a pensar que Mephisto y Rin son normales- Pensó Okumura negando para sí.

-AI- Replico finalmente corriendo junto con Kuro para alcanzarlo. Amaimon era todo menos paciente.

…

A veces hay que saber luchar no sólo sin miedo, si no también sin esperanza.

….

-¿Dónde estas ahora Rin?, ¿Estarás bien?- Las dudas embargaron su persona mientras avanzaba. Su guía tenía razón, el lugar era lúgubre y… aburrido.

-Rayos comienzo a sonar como él- Murmuro pasando una mano por su cabello.

-Hemos llegado a la frontera- Exclamo Amaimon señalando las montañas de hielo que rodeaban los bosques.

-Se lo que has de estar pensando, que las llamas del infierno deberían arder a los alrededores de la capital, pero los mitos que los humanos inventan no son más que eso- Confirmo el Rey de la tierra. –Nosotros vamos hacia el centro, donde la oscuridad se hace más extensa, donde las prisiones se irguen para tratar de amedrentar a los que caminan por esta tierra.

-¿Por eso aquí no amanece?- Pregunto Yukio.

-Su interlocutor asintió, te lo dije, es monótono-Continuo-Pero descuida, esto no es obra de Satán. El joven le miro extrañado, las escrituras; las palabras de los libros hablaban sobre el fuego eterno, sobre el castigo, sobre el juicio que parecía no haber llegado aún.

- Tousan sabe que estamos aquí- Explico su acompañante, -tal vez nos este esperando; eso explicaría porque ninguno de mis hermanos o demonios menores ha intervenido-Advirtió buscando alguna reacción en el exorcista.

-Eso no me importa, tengo que llegar con Rin, se lo prometí a Papá- Replico el híbrido.

Amaimon le miro poco impresionado, era lógico que su parte humana quisiese hacerlo por razones que no le competían, pero tal vez era más la necesidad de llevar a cabo una promesa, ¿O era el verdadero amor fraternal el que le impulsaba?, el rey de la tierra había decidido participar en el juego de su hermano por mera diversión, pero el tratar con los gemelos le presentaba retos que enfrentaba con su propia indiferencia, pero ¿Hasta cuando podía seguir con su falta de interés?.

Nadie conocía la verdadera respuesta, ni siquiera él; pero estaba seguro de que tarde o temprano tendría que hacer algo y no le gustaba del todo eso.

….

Cuando se teme a alguien es porque le hemos concedido poder ante nosotros

…..

El frío era aún peor que en casa, no existía manera de definir la temperatura que les rodeaba, consientes de que cualquier humano habría muerto de hipotermia tiempo atrás. Ninguno de ellos había dicho una palabra desde su última parada, como si ambos viajasen en su propio universo, mientras Kuro les seguía cuidando los alrededores.

-Pocos se atreven a interponerse ante un rey, pero no es un hecho garantizado- Irrumpió una voz al frente, Yukio levanto el rostro para poder percatarse de la nueva presencia, la nieve y el viento golpeteaban su cuerpo de manera constante, dificultando su visibilidad.

-Belfegor-Exclamo Amaimon distinguiendo la forma de su hermano.

-Bienvenido a casa- Replico el demonio, el cual al igual que ellos parecía ser un chico no mayor a los 15, con cabello plata saturado, ojos grises, piel blanca y un par de cuernos en forma de "V", que sobresalían sobre la cien, arriba de las largas orejas élficas; sus facciones semejantes a las del rey de la tierra contenían un toque más refinado, acompañado de unas uñas negras, largas y puntiagudas como cierre. A su espalda su cola sobresalía con elegancia, enfatizando la continuidad en su ser.

El exorcista escucho el nombre consiente de que ese era otro de los príncipes del inferno, el mismo que representaba la Pereza, reconocido por ofrecer la salida fácil, tentando a las almas con sus propuestas.

-Bienvenido a casa Amaimon, ¿No ibas a traer a Mephistopheles contigo?- Replico el recién llegado.

-Lo que él haga o no, no es de tu incumbencia- Contesto el aludido.

Belfegor sonrió al escucharlo, mostrando los colmillos de manera tierna; -Si eso era de esperarse- Confirmo, -Por eso debiste aceptar mi propuesta, pero no; siempre tienes que hacer las cosas del modo difícil- Aclaro saltando para caer sobre el camino helado aproximándose a los viajeros.

-¿Qué modales son esos?, ¿Así es como recibes a un hermano?- Continuo el chico de cabello claro rodeando al otro rey.

Amaimon le miro con indiferencia antes de volverse hacia su acompañante.

-Vámonos- Exclamo.

-¿Así que tu eres su gemelo?- Pregunto Belfegor acercándose al gatillero, -Eres más alto que él y tu cabello parece diferente, aunque…- Susurro para sí jalando los lentes para verlo desde otro ángulo.

-Ahhhh así es mejor- Aclaro.

-No de nuevo- Refunfuño Yukio arrebatando el instrumento óptico para colocárselo de nuevo.

-Así que los usas para verte diferente, hmmmmm, interesante concepto, supongo que yo haría lo mismo si estuviese en tu situación- Comento el demonio de plata, sin embargo el exorcista simplemente se giro para seguir la orden de su guía.

-¿Estas seguro de que quieres seguirlo?- Pregunto el chico de repente, -¡Yo conozco un camino más rápido!- Prosiguió. Kuro le miraba pero no dijo nada.

El semi humano lo miro de reojo notando como su compañero se detenía esperando escuchar su decisión.

-Estoy seguro de que deseas llegar con él rápido, no sabes lo que podría estar sucediendo o de cuanto tiempo dispones; y el camino de la montaña es largo y peligroso- Continuo.

El rey de la tierra sonrió, sabía que su hermano estaba jugando, tentando esa alma humana que el joven gatillero poseía a pesar de ser hijo de Satán.

-Lo siento, agradezco la oferta, pero ya hice un trato- Respondió el chico cabello castaño sonriendo con amabilidad. El gesto suave casi natural era tan fácil de entender, aunque completamente falso en su interior. Una mentira bien practicada.

-Bien, bien, rey de las mentiras- Pensó Amaimon.

-Hmmm, ¿Es eso?- Recalco Belfegor dirigiendo su atención al chico de cabello verdoso.

-Lo es- Confirmo su hermano, -Ahora lárgate-Finalizo con un tono más peligroso.

-Ja, ja, ja , eres único, Amaimon, has aprendido bien de Mephistopheles- Respondió, aunque la sonrisa no alcanzo su mirada, como lo había hecho con Yukio.

-Has aprendido aprovechar las oportunidades de un modo inteligente- Aclaro.

-Años de práctica- Respondió el Rey de la tierra.

-De acuerdo, acepto que me ganaste, pero debes saber algo mi querido hermano; los otros estarán esperando tu llegada, ya que papá así lo quiere- Finalizo antes de alejarse para desaparecer de nuevo en la tormenta.

El Rey de la tierra sin embargo no le tomo mayor interés, esa era la advertencia de su hermano, avisándole que las cosas podrían tornarse un poco más complejas adelante.

"_Papá esta esperando, pero no esta feliz, tendrás mucho por explicar"_

-Imagino que eso sólo es un aviso- Comento Yukio poco después.

-Efectivamente Rey de las mentiras- Replico Amaimon.

-Entonces no perdamos más el tiempo-Afirmo el semi humano observando el camino, mismo que se perdía al frente entre la nieve y sombras; nadie sabía lo que podrían encontrar ahí, tras las viejas rocas que protegían la gran entrada natural.

-Entendido- Fue la respuesta, antes que el grupo volviese al camino.

…

Teme a un solo enemigo, a ti mismo.

…

Oscuridad, eso es todo lo que se divisaba, la ausencia de la luz.

-¿Qué somos en un universo en el que no hay nada que dictamine nuestras razones para existir?, Pero todo tiene una razón de ser, buena o mala, todo tiene una causa…

Yukio se volvió para admirar la luz tenue casi imperceptible de la flama azul en su cola, la única que lograba irrumpir en ese universo conocido como "nada".

-¿Esto es todo lo que hay?, ¿Lo que tendremos al frente?, ¿Cómo sabremos si vamos por el camino adecuado?- Las preguntas asaltaron su mente mientras buscaba alguna respuesta lógica.

-No hay manera de saber, solo te queda confiar en mi palabra- Aclaro Amaimon.

Yukio asintió acariciando a Kuro, mismo que reposaba sobre sus brazos.

-No hay viento, no hace frío, ni calor- Susurro el felino.

-Pero no estas sólo- Confirmo el joven Okumura tratando de brindarle al familiar de su hermano algo de confort.

-Extraño a Rin- susurro el felino.

-Yo también-Aseguro el joven sensei.

-Yo también-

….

No ha aprendido las lecciones de la vida, quien diariamente no ha vencido ningún temor.

….

Flashback…

Yukio lo observo de rodillas a su lado, su hermano herido por su propia arma, la sangre brotando libre de su herida y la mirada "Llena de compasión"

-Hermano- Escucho el susurro, -¡Hermano!-

-No Rin- Se dijo su gemelo peleando por recuperar su cuerpo, con la oscuridad y el odio que su propio padre albergaba atrapado en su interior. Sentía los deseos de venganza, la impotencia y frustración en su piel.

-Yo lo siento, lo siento tanto- Exclamo el exorcista levantando su arma nuevamente; sólo que esta vez fue para apuntar a su cabeza.

-No quiero lastimarte Ni-san-Prosiguió cortando cartucho. Debía morir si esa era la respuesta

-¿Qué piensas hacer?, ¿Piensas dispararte?- Resonó la voz de Satán en su mente.

-Si- Contesto, prefería morir a traicionar la memoria de mi padre Shiro, a lastimar a mi hermano y a mis amigos, la figura de Shiemi en el suelo herida era suficiente razón.

-¡NO!- Escucho el grito de Rin acompañado de un golpe dirigido a su rostro; -¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?, ¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?-Prosiguió su hermano mayor.

-Ni…San-

-No quiero perderte, no quiero, "Tengo miedo de quedarme sólo".

Fin del Flashback…

…

-Todos tememos a algo- Susurro abrazando al felino, el tiempo parecía inexistente, sin ningún cambio; excepto por el constante movimiento de su guía al frente.

-Al menos esta él- Se dijo sin entender el porque de aquella oración.

La oscuridad sólo atrae la desesperanza, el vació, la soledad, la necesidad…

-Esta ha sido mi vida durante eras-

Yukio se detuvo por un instante al escuchar la voz. -¿quién dijo eso?- Pregunto.

"Tu me conoces hijo"- Continuo el ente en su propia mente.

-No, tu no- Respondió en sus pensamientos con temor.

"_Creíste haberlo superado", pero como todo no era más que un mero engaño._

-¿Por qué a pesar de todo lo que has visto quieres detenerme?- Resonó la pregunta con un leve toque lleno de pena.

-Sólo quiero ayudar a mi hermano- Contesto.

-¿Es eso, o es el temor a quedarte sólo?- Se escucho la réplica.

-Devuélveme a RIN, él no merece esto, no es justo- Respondió el exorcista con angustia.

-Nadie merece esto, pero la vida no es justa- Finalizo loa voz.

-¡NO!- Grito Yukio, -Me niego aceptar que eso sea todo- Argumento adelantándose al mismo Amaimon para bloquearle el paso.

-¡Dime que hay una salida!; ¡Dime que hay una manera para acabar con todo esto!- Exigió. El demonio de cabello verde, entrecerró sus ojos antes de liberar un suspiro.

-No dejes que juegue contigo- Aclaro haciéndolo a un lado para seguir adelante.

-¿De que estas hablando?- Susurro el semi humano.

-Hay muchos tipos de Gula y tu estás cayendo en su truco, ¿O es que acaso no sabes que tu propia necesidad de auto compadecerte te esta guiando?, o tal vez sea la culpa- Aseguro el rey de la tierra.

-Gula- Repitió el exorcista para si- Belzebú-Confirmo.

-Cuando no hay nada , la necesidad se hace demasiado evidente, al menos para los humanos- Explico su guía con indiferencia, -No hay manera de llevar la cuenta de cuantas almas han caído en ese viejo truco- Dijo.

Un aplauso irrumpió la conversación, con una nueva aparición.

-Bien hecho mis jóvenes hermanos-

Continuará…


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

El hombre más peligroso es aquel que tiene miedo.

…..

-¿De que tienes miedo Yukio?- , ¿De perderlo?, ¿De quedarte sólo?, ¿De desconocer tu destino?, ¿De fallar?- Las preguntas resaltaron mientras el joven buscaba al dueño de aquella voz. Amaimon lo conocía, había dicho su nombre, y él…por mucho que quisiera negarlo también.

¿Quién no había escuchado las leyendas de Belcebú, tan famoso como Mephistopheles, tan fuerte. Uno de los favoritos en las escrituras antiguas.

-No temas jovencito, tu ansiedad desaparecerá, saciarás esa necesidad, llenarás los espacios vacíos; sólo sigue mi mandato, escucha mis palabras y permite que te guíe- Prosiguió el ente ocultándose en las sombras, aprovechando la oscuridad como aliada absoluta.

-Sabes mi nombre, sabes quien soy- Aclamo con orgullo, -Sabes que soy capaz de cumplir mis promesas-

El demonio de cabellos verdes se mantuvo a su lado observándolo, él también escuchaba la tentadora voz de su hermano, la delicadeza que usaba al hablar, la ternura que influía en cada palabra; pero a diferencia del "médico" no poseía un alma humana a la cual tentar, su mirada sin embargo se enfoco al frente, mientras se cruzaba de brazos analizando al semi-humano.

-¿Quién ganará, la debilidad humana o la fuerza del rey de las mentiras?- Se pregunto.

El chico de lentes bajo su rostro enfocando el piso. Que tentadoras eran esas palabras, sutiles pero directas; como hubiese deseado que fueran verdad; pero él mejor que nadie conocía esas tácticas, su mano descendió poco a poco desenfundando su arma.

-Ah el paraíso en Gehenna- Susurro el exorcista mirando hacia la nada; no podía verlo, pero podía sentir la presencia del demonio justo ahí, de pie, esperando su respuesta.

-Pero las promesas no son nada más que letras vacías, conformadas de sueños e ilusiones pasajeras que no tienen un significado real- Prosiguió para sí.

-No existen salidas fáciles, no hay respuestas sencillas, nada se encuentra dicho…- Confirmo levantando el arma; su mirada fría cual hielo se enfoco en ese negro infinito.

Tan lenta era la acción como rápida, tan poderosa como débil; el dedo se posiciono en el gatillo y sus ojos se cerraron, segándole por completo.

-¿Qué harás?, ¿Qué harás?- Escucho la replica de su adversario, con un toque burlón y descuidado.

-¿Abrirás fuego hasta encontrarme?, ¿Desperdiciaras las balas en un débil intento de valentía?- Pregunto Belcebú.

-¿Por qué es que todos le menospreciaban?, ¿Por qué es que se confiaban creyendo que la ventaja siempre estaría de su lado?, Él no fue el primer heredero, pero como su gemelo procedía del mismo origen.

-Eres un cobarde habido de valentía, esta no es más que otra faceta en tu universo de mentiras, el mismo que creaste para protegerte, para sentirte seguro; viviendo tras una ilusión; una sombra- Respondió el enemigo.

-Dispara entonces, desperdicia la oportunidad de escapar y demostrar que "EXISTES"- Le reto el demonio finalmente, preparándose para lo inevitable.

-Ah sería tan fácil, tan fácil- Pensó el semi humano, -Dejar todo y tomar el papel principal en la historia de la vida, pero desafortunadamente estaría…incompleto sin él- Finalizo abriendo fuego.

…

Mostrarse asustado sin motivo aparente, es dar a conocer que se tiene razón de temer.

…

Yukio corrió hacia un costado, las flamas azuladas crecieron a cada paso iluminando su propio trayecto. Amaimon salto alejándose, mientras sostenía al pequeño familiar en sus brazos.

-¡Déjame ayudarlo!- Exclamo el felino, pero el rey de la tierra le ignoró concentrándose en lo que estaba por pasar.

Belcebú se revelo finalmente, consiente de que las llamas no le permitirían usar la misma técnica dos veces. El disparo cargado con el fuego azul le había hecho salir de su escondite dejando a la vista la silueta del hombre/demonio; alto y poderoso, de largo cabello negro, piel morena y ojos oscuros pero penetrantes; sus cuernos imponentes giraban a los costados de su cabeza "Similares a los de Astaroth". Sus garras largas y elegantes se divisaban, más mortales que cualquier otra que hubiese visto, con una postura firme se mantuvo de pie, apoyándose sobre su gigantesca espada.

-Es más divertido si lo hacemos de la manera rápida y poco refinada- Comento antes de abalanzarse para contra atacar.

Yukio lo vio venir, evitando el mortal corte virando sobre su propio eje para volver a disparar; las balas rozaron la piel del oponente con fuerza dejando marcas finas en la oscura piel.

-Haz aprendido, mi hermano autodidacta- Aclaro el demonio de mayor edad sonriendo; -Pero yo también poseo muchas sorpresas- Continuo alejando el arma blanca para dejar a la vista la garra ahora rojiza; la sangre le enmarcaba, resbalando por las finas puntas.

El dolor se hizo presente, trayendo consigo la agonía de la herida en su pecho.

-¿Cuándo la hizo?- Se pregunto el exorcista contrariado; consiente de que ni siquiera lo había sentido. La finura de las marcas se dibujo a través de la tela rasgada y la piel, pero el exorcista no se detendría por ello.

-Así que este es el destino del que se niega a seguir tu instrucción- Exclamo recargando sus armas.

Su enemigo simplemente le miro levantando la espada para colocarla en guardia.

-Rin jamás se habrías rendido- Se dijo el gemelo de menor edad pensando en la razón por la que realmente estaba ahí.

Las marcas carmesí comenzaron a extenderse con lentitud sobre su figura.

El joven semi humano sabía que debía ser más cuidadoso al aproximarse; sin embargo no podía desperdiciar demasiado tiempo, tenía que acabar eso ya.

…

A veces en la vida hay que luchar no sólo sin miedo; si no también sin esperanza.

…

La respuesta lógica sería retroceder y usar la distancia como ventaja, su arma no era de corto alcance, ni su estilo personal; pero de igual modo era algo que el enemigo podía esperar.

-¿Reflexionando tu respuesta?- Pregunto el rey de la gula moviendo su arma de manera circular, creando un corte de viento. Mismo que Yukio evito agachándose, antes de levantarse y correr hacia él.

-¿Quieres morir?- Pregunto el demonio al ver como se aproximaba, pero el exorcista ya tenía todo planeado, saco un par de granadas de agua vendita las cuales lanzo impactando de lleno en el rostro de su rival. El grito ensordecedor se hizo presente perdiéndose en la oscuridad lejana.

-¡Maldita sea eso no es jugar limpio!- Exclamo Belcebú limpiando su rostro, las quemaduras visibles en su piel parecían comenzar a sanar lentamente. El chico sin embargo no perdió tiempo cargando un par de balas antes de liberarlas. Ambos estaban cerca por lo que el impacto fue casi a quemarropa. LA sangre se liberó salpicándolos antes de alejarse.

-Interesante estrategia- Susurro la criatura cayendo de rodillas. Su mano se poso en la herida mientras la espada se mantenía firme frente a él.

-Aunque debes saber que esto no me detendrá por mucho- Advirtió con un toque peligroso. La sangre tan oscura como los alrededores, coloreo el piso mientras hablaban.

-Tal vez, pero debo seguir intentándolo- Contesto el gatillero con seriedad empujando sus lentes suavemente para acomodarlos en su rostro.

-Entonces, sigamos- Susurro el demonio incorporándose. Ambos guerreros se denotaban heridos, pero listos para seguir combatiendo, Belcebú sin embargo cambio de táctica, retrocediendo con velocidad para liberar varios cortes de viento, Yukio como pudo evito algunos, pero el último impacto su brazo el cual se abrió salvajemente obligándole a tirar una de sus armas, liberando un grito de dolor antes de caer sentado sosteniendo su brazo, a su lado la segunda arma resbalo por su regazo, mientras trataba de contener el sangrado.

-No, no, no- Se dijo presionando los puntos clave, esperando a que su herencia le ayudase a sanar.

Su rival por su parte admiro su rodilla ahora dañada, el último disparo impacto de lleno en su pierna, destrozando la rótula completa. Impresionado analizo la trayectoria que bala había seguido, un ataque completamente intencional.

-Y para eso debías permitir que mi ataque también acertará- Exclamo.

-Te distraería lo suficiente para tener efecto- Respondió Okumura aplicando mayor presión a la herida.

-Interesante- Murmuró Belcebú adolorido. –Pocos son los que arriesgan todo en un encuentro como este, pero no debería exaltarme, es simplemente la herencia de mi padre- Confirmo sonriendo a pesar de la herida.

-¿Ya terminaste hermano?, -Intervino Amaimon finalmente deteniéndose frente al demonio de mayor edad. –Nos has hecho perder mucho tiempo- Prosiguió notando como su acompañante sacaba con dificultad algunas vendas para aplicarlas en la herida.

-Si digo que no, ¿Qué es lo que harás?- Pregunto Belcebú con seriedad, obteniendo un gesto aburrido de parte de su interlocutor.

-¿Necesitas preguntar?- Fue la sencilla respuesta, con un aire de pasividad que podía considerarse hasta cierto punto peligroso. Los dos reyes se observaron hasta que el mayor asintió sin levantarse, el joven de cabello verdoso simplemente se alejo, tomando de la camisa al semi humano.

-¿Qué crees que haces?- Reclamo Yukio enojado, su herida comenzaba a sanar, pero no tan rápido como hubiese deseado, causándole bastante dolor, lo que a su guía parecía no importarle.

-Acostúmbrate- Susurro, en Gehenna los médicos no existen- Explico, -Si tu herida sana vives, si no, mueres. Tan simple como eso- Finalizo.

-Claro, otra verdad absoluta- Susurro el joven de gafas tratando de mantener el paso, con la esperanza de que la herida no se infectará, no tenía idea de la reacción de anticuerpos o microbios en ese mundo, más considerando que era parte humano.

-Sigue adelante Rey de las mentiras, sigue adelante-Escucho.

…..

La fuente de todas las miserias no es la muerte si no el miedo.

…..

Flashback…

-Deja de usar tu cuerpo como escudo Ni-San- Exclamo Yukio, notando la herida que su hermano presentaba en el estómago mientras lo acomodaba en el suelo, esperando a que sanara. Shiemi gritaba aterrada a su lado, mientras ambos buscaban darle alguna explicación.

-¿Pero que puedo decirle que sea creíble?, la verdad…No es opción. Su mirada se topo con la de RIN antes de volverse para hablar con ella.

-Puedo convencerla de que no fue más que un rasguño- Pesó poniendo su mejor sonrisa.

-Ahí iba de nuevo con las mentiras, ¿Por qué no?, si era… "El REY DE LAS MENTIRAS"-

La risa de Amaimon se escucho acompañando la oración que tanto acostumbraba usar cuando se dirigía a él.

-Noooooo, Ahhhh-

Fin del Flashback.

….

-Ahhhhhh- Grito levantándose, su pecho se denotaba vendado de un modo similar a su brazo, las marcas carmesí se mostraban aún entre la tela de las mismas, ejerciendo un poco de presión para auxiliar a su cuerpo en la curación.

-¿Quién?- Susurro distinguiendo lo vacío de su voz…-Mientras más tiempo pase aquí, más extraño me siento- Pensó.

-Al fin Yukio, ¿Estas bien?, tu herida del brazo casi te mata, perdiste sangre hasta caer inconsciente en medio del camino- Explico el pequeño felino colocando su patita sobre el brazo sano, sacando al chico de sus fatídicos pensamientos.

-¿Quién me atendió?- Respondió Okumura con otra pregunta; consiente de que el único podía haberlo hecho era Amaimon, pero sabía que él jamás haría algo así. Menos por alguien como un semi demonio que se dirigía a retar a su padre.

Kuro bajo las orejitas haciéndolas hacia atrás antes de mirarlo.

-Fue Asmodeo- Replico.

-Yukio se quedo estupefacto, ¿Asmodeo?, el demonio de la lujuria, ¿Por qué?. Un sentimiento frío recorrió su cuerpo de sólo pensarlo. Otro Rey, líder de uno de los principados infernales. Uno que definitivamente no quería conocer.

-¿Dónde esta Amaimon?- Pregunto poco después adoptando un tono más bajo, inseguro del origen de tal cuestionamiento.

-Se ha ido- Confirmo el felino.

-¿Qué?, ¿Pero teníamos un trato?- Continuo el joven molesto, -¿Cómo se atrevía abandonarlo de ese modo?, ¿NO dijo que un demonio cumplía su palabra?.-Pensó frustrado.

-¡Maldición!-Exclamo, -Era verdad que el rey de la tierra no había hecho gran cosa para ayudarle, dejándolo para enfrentar cada reto sólo; pero siempre volvía, reapareciendo a tiempo para seguir el camino, aunque ahora que lo pensaba mejor, tal vez era eso; tal vez lo había dejado en una prueba más. La idea le hacía sentir un poco mejor, si esa sería una explicación bastante lógica, aunque en realidad no debería de importarle, ese ser había jugado con una necesidad y por eso estaba atascado en un trato. Su gesto cambio a uno de enojo mientras pensaba en lo poco que realmente había hecho el otro demonio por él.

-Y yo regalando mi alma, claro- Se reprendió consiente de que después de todo , eso no era su culpa. El rey de la tierra no tenía nada que ganar con ayudarle. De hecho se arriesgaba mucho al convertirse en su guía.

-Pero, ¿Por qué lo estaba justificando?- Pensó, -Rayos creo que estoy algo confundido- Continuo pasando la mano por su cabello antes de liberar un suspiro.

Debo concentrarme en averiguar ¿Dónde estoy y como salgo de aquí?- Finalizo. Con dificultad se apoyo en el brazo sano alejándose de la plancha en la que parecía reposar. A su lado su camisa semi destrozada reposaba, con las marcas de la reciente batalla aún presentes. El exorcista estaba débil, pero al menos podía caminar, como pudo recogió su prenda para colocársela, buscando poco después sus herramientas y armas.

-No están, supongo que habría sido demasiado descuido el dejarlas- Comento poco sorprendido, sin más avanzo usando el muro más cercano para encaminarse a la puerta la cual sorprendentemente estaba abierta. El gatillero examino el pasillo antes de aventurarse, la situación no le agradaba en lo más mínimo, pero no podía quedarse ahí a esperar el regreso de su inesperado anfitrión.

-Kuro, ¿De casualidad sabes que dirección debemos tomar?- Pregunto levemente, recordando la presencia del felino.

-A la izquierda- Respondió el gato dando un par de pasos.

-¿¡A donde crees que vas!?- Resonó un grito, mismo que los hizo congelarse, Yukio, cansado, herido, algo débil pero decidido se detuvo, presionando su forma contra el marco de la puerta antes de virar, si tenía que defenderse a golpes lo haría, pero nada evitaría que siguiera su camino, nadie ni nada.

-Amaimon…pero Kuro dijo que te habías marchado- Replico Okumura observando la forma del rey de la tierra frente a él.

-Soy un demonio, hice un trato y por consiguiente una promesa, o le crees más a un gato que a mi- Susurro su interlocutor con una emoción que para su acompañante era prácticamente desconocida.

El ente se aproximo tomándolo del brazo, azotándolo contra la pared.

-Estas débil, no es momento de seguir- Susurro, sus manos se colocaron al lado de él encerrándolo en un pequeño espacio; Yukio no entendía porque la repentina emotividad en el demonio, Amaimon era todo menos sensible, o al menos eso aparentaba.

-Yo pensé que sería un mejor trato marcharte- Respondió el gemelo buscando alguna salida de esa peligrosa plática, notando por primera vez el gesto en el rostro de su medio hermano. Algo no estaba bien.

-¿Qué sucedió?- Pregunto el semi humano levantando la mano para tocarlo, cuando el otro se alejo haciéndolo perder el equilibrio, para terminar hincado en el suelo.

-No sucedió nada Otouto- Confirmo el joven de cabello verde agachándose, lo que angustio al joven exorcista.

-Este…este no es- Pensó captando la sonrisa tan abierta y única de su acompañante.

-Cuando el terreno se nubla, hay cosas que ni un Rey puede ver, - Murmuro el guía acercándosele.

-¡Aléjate!- Grito el más joven buscando incorporarse para ganar terreno entre ellos.

-¿Por qué lo dices "Rey de las mentiras"?, ¿O es que acaso le temes a la verdad?- Contesto su acompañante.

-Deja de llamarme así- Afirmo el exorcista levantándose con ayuda de una mesilla que adornaba el pasillo, su pecho parecía sano, pero su brazo resintió el movimiento enviándole un mensaje transmitido a través del dolor.

-Soy Yukio, Yukio Okumura, entiende eso- Prosiguió alejándose de manera disimulada, el en piso Amaimon seguía de cuclillas mirándolo.

-¿Me temes Yukio?, ¿Quieres que me marche?, ¿Quieres alejarte de mí?- Le cuestiono el rey de la tierra imitándolo.

-Ah, tenemos un trato, eso es todo- Confirmo el gatillero pasando la mano por el mobiliario en busca de cualquier cosa que pudiese servir de arma.

-¿Qué esta sucediendo?- Se pregunto, distinguiendo una silueta a espaldas de su acompañante.

-Ah ¡Tu!- Grito señalando al otro demonio, el cual le miraba de manera seductora, con su largo cabello lacio, el cual parecía captar el tono de lo que le rodeaba, cambiando cual circulo cromático, pero con un bello acabado. Sus ojos carmesí brillaban como rubíes conteniendo un toque que se traducía en su nombre, su piel suave reflejaba levemente la escases de luz en que se hacía presente en el lugar. Un personaje traído de los cuentos más extravagantes de Assiaa, cual elfo perfecto, pero demonio al fin.

Los cuernos crecían sobre su cabeza cada uno en un costado, delgados, perfectamente simétricos, como el mismo movimiento seductor de su cola.

-Perdona a mi pequeño hermano, es un poco hermético, - Comento Asmodeo sonriendo.

-¿Qué hiciste?- Contesto el joven de gafas ignorando su dolor.

-Era aburrido, sólo quise darle un poco de motivación- Rio el otro, -Pero siendo un demonio es más complicado; aunque no imposible, yo soy uno de los pocos que pueden incitar algún tipo de reacción- Explico.

-Déjalo en paz- Advirtió el gatillero.

-¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué lo defiendes?, ¿Qué ganas con eso?- Le cuestiono su interlocutor.

-El es mi guía, sin él no podre cumplir mi cometido- Fue la sencilla respuesta.

-¿Estas seguro?, ¿Si te dijera que lo que buscas esta justo allá afuera, al frente y que no lo necesitas, lo dejarías?- Contesto el demonio.

-No necesitas cumplir tu contrato, sólo márchate y busca a tu hermano- Dijo el ser antes de colocar su mano en el hombro del otro demonio, Amaimon sin embargo no pudo evitar mirar a quien fuese su compañero de viaje, su boca no emitió sonido, pero esos ojos vacíos sólo revelaban un toque temeroso que rara vez se divisaba en él.

-Sólo cuando enfrento a Rin lo vi molesto, lo vi intrigado, lo vi vivir-

-No. Argumento Yukio, -No me iré sin él, porque hicimos un trato y le di mi palabra- Aclaro.

-El no te ayudó en absoluto- Replico Asmodeo

-No se comprometió hacerlo, así que no me importa- Fue la respuesta.

-Eres un mentiroso, te importa y es por eso que él siempre te lo esta diciendo, ¿Por qué no marcharte?, no es como si fuera a pasarle nada. Después de todo mi hermanito ha vivido aquí toda su vida, este es su hogar y mundo, las reglas son distintas, se sigue la regla del más fuerte, tú mejor que nadie debería saberlo.

El gatillero no se movió.

-El trato de matar a Rin- Exclamo su supuesto anfitrión.

Yukio saco las uñas, sin armas y herido no tenía muchas posibilidades, pero no permitiría que lo único…normal o constante en ese mundo se perdiera, lo único real, él único que realmente le conocía. como ni siquiera Rin lo hacía se esfumara como todo lo importante en su vida.

-Ya lo dije antes, no me marcharé sin él-Fue la respuesta. El demonio se carcajeo al escucharlo, -Los jóvenes son tan tontos, tan dulces e inocentes; - pero bueno es mejor así, porque de ese modo podremos jugar- Susurro alejándose de su primera víctima para alcanzar a la segunda. Pero si existe una regla en Gehenna es nunca darle la espalda a un rival, sin importar que tan confiado se esté.

-Somos demonios, y los demonios no peleamos justo- Se escucho la voz del rey de la tierra a su espalda; Asmodeo volteo tan sólo para encontrarse con las garras de su joven hermano dirigidas a su rostro. Yukio retrocedió pegándose al muro evitando a los dos hermanos que comenzaron a pelear. El joven gemelo pudo presenciar la ira encarnada de ambos, mientras los mismos se desgarraban arañando, mordiendo y golpeando lo que alcanzaban; la sangre se hizo presente y con ella las marcas de la piel, las garras atravesaban el objetivo de modo tosco y peligroso, ese pequeño suceso se convertía en una lucha encarnada.

-Kuro, salgamos de aquí- Exclamo tomando al gato para correr como pudiese, el quedarse era la sentencia de una muerte.

-¿Por qué lo defendiste?- Escucho la pregunta del familiar en su mente.

-¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué lo hiciste?. ¿Qué podías ganar?- Las preguntas seguían ahí, junto con la respuesta. Después de todo no era tan difícil verlo, él era el único que había visto a través del escudo y lo había aceptado, sin importar si era por un tonto trato o por el mero interés de un demonio cumpliendo su trabajo. El termino era tan real como su vida, porque en efecto era el "Rey de las mentiras".

-Pero no lo pude engañar- Comento saliendo de la extraña casona para toparse con más destrucción a su alrededor, ruinas y fragmentos demasiado familiares se presentaron frente a él.

-No puede ser- Se dijo deteniéndose, -Todo el tiempo al entrar en la oscuridad; estuvimos caminado por la ciudad-

…..

El deseo vence al miedo.

…

Una explosión se escucho tras él, Yukio volteo para ver a los dos demonios a lo alto, ambos acababan de saltar destrozando la casa de donde habían salido, la forma del felino continuaba en el brazo sano, mientras el otro le sostenía ignorando su des confort.

-¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!- Exclamo corriendo para alejarse, la adrenalina le ayudo a recuperar fuerza cuando se alejaba a toda velocidad, los fragmentos de otras estructuras caían a su alrededor mientras los hermanos se enfrentaban en una lucha que él desconocía.

A su paso alcanzo a ver algunos demonios menores, los cuales como él escapaban marcando su propio camino.

-No podemos detenernos, no podemos detenernos- Comento dirigiéndose a lo que sería la antigua estación de trenes; o al menos eso era en su universo.

-Gehenna es un espejo de Assia, debe haber cosas que tal vez podamos aprovechar- Exclamo entrando a la vieja estructura; a lo lejos se oían los sonidos de la batalla que parecía llevarse a cabo, jamás imagino que sería Asmodeo el que más oposición tendría, aunque los otros parecían sólo curiosos en sus acciones.

-¿Qué buscamos aquí?- llamo Kuro intentando bajarse. Yukio lo libero observando el lugar, lúgubre como todo en esa realidad.

-No se que estaba pensando- Murmuro sintiendo el dolor asaltarlo nuevamente, al parecer el toque de adrenalina había hecho su trabajo, maximizando esos instintos de supervivencia, pero devolviendo la debilidad a su persona poco después.

-Hay túneles, muchos túneles que llevan y comunican la ciudad, si lo que Asmodeo dijo es cierto, entonces debe haber uno que lleve al centro- Exclamo el chico buscando uno de los paneles con mapas.

-¿Al centro?, ¿Crees que RiN este ahí?- Le cuestiono el felino.

-Así es, ¿Dónde más si no?- Respondió el semi humano, -¡Vamos Kuro ayúdame hallar el túnel correcto!- Dijo

El gato salto entre los restos abandonados mirando con atención todo, Okumura le siguió localizando el mapa buscado.

-Aquí esta, esa es la vía- Señalo indicando un túnel el cual reposaba justo en medio del caos de rocas.

-¡LO tomaremos!- Confirmo el exorcista recogiendo algunas rocas para tallarlas contra el piso.

-¿qué haces?- Replico el felino al verlo.

-Trazo el camino, para que Amaimon nos siga cuando acabe- Comento el joven dando por hecho que el rey de la tierra ganaría en esa contienda.

-Si no lo hace, sabes quien vendrá tras nosotros- Confirmo el gato.

-Así es, pero no creo que sea peor que lo que pensamos encontrar al otro lado- Respondió el gatillero acabando el trazo para echarse a correr al interior del túnel, ignorando el hecho de que no tenían armas ni ningún método para defenderse de aquel al que pensaban enfrentar.

Kuro suspiro consiente de que tal vez esa sería la última parada; sus ojos recorrieron los restos de la estación antes de seguir al joven gemelo.

-Shiro, espero que puedas escucharme y los ayudes a encontrarse- Susurró siguiendo la luz azul de la cola de Yukio.

…..

Cuando se tiene miedo a la muerte, es porque no se ha hecho nada en vida.

…

Continuará…

Nota: Gracias por las review, me alegra que el fic te guste, espero que este capítulo también sea de tu agrado.

…..


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

A veces en la vida hay que aprender a luchar sin esperanza y sin miedo

…..

Lo tenía de frente, al fin…Yukio se detuvo en la entrada del edificio, hermoso y reluciente ante la destrucción que le rodeaba, con el cristal resplandeciente e intacto, envuelto por la magia del rey de ese mundo.

-Satán- Susurro con seriedad, su cola se movió de un lado a otro, el enojo se hacia evidente mientras pensaba en que nada lo detendría, no después de haber llegado tan lejos; desarmado y sin nada más que sus manos para defenderse. Pero todo eso pasaba a segundo grado, sólo la imagen de su hermano era suficiente para hacerlo avanzar.

-No hay nada ni nadie- Escucho deteniendo el paso. Dándole la bienvenida al vacío que le rodeo al entrar en aquel lugar. Kuro no pudo avanzar más, quedándose a las afueras de la estructura perdiéndolo poco después de la entrada principal.

La mirada decidida del joven Okumura era suficiente; con la determinación como único incentivo, arriesgándolo todo por llegar a él, la única cosa que le permitía seguir viviendo, la razón por la que hacía todo.

-RIN- Susurro inconsciente, siguiendo la oscuridad cual aliada. No había nada que indicase el camino o algún obstáculo, solo el negro que envestía los alrededores.

El fuego azul ilumino su sendero con su cola como linterna mientras buscaba la realidad que tanto temía. Pero no había vuelta de hoja, ni manera de regresar. A las afueras Amaimon peleaba y dentro, él debía hacer su parte.

-Porque eres un mentiroso…NO UN COBARDE- Exclamo para sí abriendo la última puerta.

Nunca supo como o cuando, sólo que los pisos superiores se enmarcaban en su camino, con un ascenso casi inesperado, el elevador abrió las puertas dejando al fin escapar un leve rayo de luz la cual se mantenía firme en el punto central del cuarto. El exorcista detuvo sus pasos observando.

-Oh Yukio, Yukio- Resonó el susurro de los muros cual eco macabro.

-Devuélvemelo- Murmuro saliendo del cajón metálico que le contenía.

-Devuélvemelo- Repitió sin pensar, aproximándose sin miedo.

-¡DEVUÉLVEMELO!- Grito al fin corriendo hacia el centro donde la figura de su hermano resaltaba inconsciente en el piso, solitario y sin nada a su alrededor, con tan sólo la luz para acariciar su rostro el cual se divisaba pacifico, cual niño dormido.

-¡RIN!- Prosiguió desesperado hincándose a su lado, levantando el cuerpo para tratar de buscar alguna reacción sin saber con exactitud que buscar.

-¿Que sucede medico?,¿Acaso tus conocimientos como exorcista no son lo suficientemente buenos como para ayudarlo?- Prosiguió el reto con una risilla juguetona.

-Reacciona hermano, reacciona- Dijo el joven tomando la muñeca del otro en busca del pulso que como humano debía poseer. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, pero percibía el calor del fuego azul. El fuego original de su padre biológico, de su hermano.

-Quédate conmigo- Continuo abrazándolo.

-La vida no justa, jamás lo ha sido, menos para aquellos que poseen la sangre de los endemoniados, más para quienes descienden del exiliado, ¿Qué te hace pensar que una mera oración te va ayudar?, No insultes al infierno niño, que no eres más que eso. Un chiquillo, un demonio y un humano confundido.

-Muchos dicen que yo soy quien juego con ellos, que engaño y vivo de sus desgracias, pero ¿Es verdad?

-¿Quién engaña a quien?, ¿Quién busca las salidas fáciles?, ¿Quién busca el perdón a través del pecado?- Las preguntas resonaron a su alrededor con esa voz tan familiar, la misma que alguna vez escucho en su mente.

-¡MUÉSTRATE!- Comando el chico tratando de contener sus lágrimas.

El cristal brillante se reflejo en sus ojos agotados, había pasado por tanto sólo para llegar a eso. Pero RIN estaba vivo y eso era todo lo que le importaba.

Los tronidos de las explosiones resonaron a las afueras, con la lucha que el Rey de la tierra llevaba a cabo.

-No niegues la verdad mi querido hijo, tu el rey de las mentiras, el manipulador, el astuto- Confirmo el ente, -Tú perteneces aquí más que él. Porque ambos son parte de mí, pero ambos son la cara de un mismo ser. Y mientras el fuego fue originalmente de RIN, su luz también. Porque otro nombre existió en mi existencia y ese es el que tu madre logro ver. El que él representa.

-Pero tú…tú eres una obra de arte, la obra maestra que conoce el significado del dolor, de la traición, del odio y del miedo. Él que lo siente en el interior de su alma, lo hace suyo, lo utiliza, lo manipula como todo buen demonio, como un orgulloso hijo del infierno. Es un orgullo mi querido Yukio.

-No repitas mi nombre- Negó el muchacho, -No debo creerte-Prosiguió.

-Ja,ja,ja, claro tu mejor que nadie debe saberlo- Rio el diablo haciendose finalmente presente.

Al principio no fue más que una mera silueta, una sombra de un ser casi humano, el médico ajusto los lentes para tratar de enfocarlo, apretando el agarre que mantenía en el cuerpo de su hermano.

-Tú mataste a mi padre, lo asesinaste por gusto y eso no puedo perdonarlo- Gruño el Yukio.

La figura se detuvo, no había mas que negro y azul pero aun así pudo ver el brillo de dos ojos, azules como las llamar místicas de su alrededor.

-¿Lo hice?...tal vez- Respondió el caído.

-Para ti fue eso, para mi fue el ladrón que secuestro a mis hijos, el que los alejo con toda la alevosía, abandonando el cuerpo de tu madre a la que pensó asesinar, dejándome con tan sólo el recuerdo de algo que pensé jamás conocer. Pero no hay bondad ni perdón para el que se equivoca una vez. Debes saber que a veces el castigo es peor que el mero delito y se pierde el rumbo de lo que originalmente implica.

-Yo no soy perfecto, cometí un error y la existencia eterna de la tortura es mi sentencia, tú hermano fue mi hijo y su sentencia ha sido el sufrimiento y desprecio de todos, el de tu madre fue amarme y con ello pago con la vida.

-¿Cuál es el tuyo?, ¿Cuál es el tuyo?-Le pregunto reanudando el paso.

Yukio negó cerrando los ojos para abrazar nuevamente a Rin, su rostro se aproximó al de su gemelo, sintiendo la tibieza de esa respiración casi inexistente, pero constante.

-Esta dormido, lejos de la pesadilla que ellos le crearon- Escucho la explicación.

"_Esta lejos y a salvo"_

-No, sólo esta atrapado en un sueño irrisorio, donde espera el momento de ser poseído por ti- Aclaro el exorcista dejando a su hermano en el piso para incorporarse, su estatura era mayor a la de su congénere, pero menor a la de su padre.

Un ente, un ángel, un demonio y un hombre. De cabellos oscuros similares a los de su hermano de rostro perfecto, sus ojos azules que contenían el dolor de miles, el fuego de las almas torturadas, la bondad del ángel y la malicia del rey del infierno. La belleza de lo físico y la fealdad de lo espiritual.

-Mírame ahora hijo y dime ¿No ha sido suficiente?.

-Toda tu vida no has sido más que un esclavo, has seguido ordenes, enfrentado lo que te indican, obedecido cada mandato sin importar si lo quieres o no. ¿No hubieses preferido ser libre de tomar tus decisiones?, ¿De vivir tu vida?, ¿De ser libre?- Le cuestiono con un tono terso, cual padre preocupado, como si realmente le importase.

-Quieres que él sufra de nuevo, quieres que el rechazo, rencor y odio manche su alma mientras no es culpable de nada de lo que se le imputa. Su vida esta en la cuerda floja, esperando el momento en el que la iglesia decida que sus perros de caza ya no sirven.

-No es cierto- Aclaro el chiquillo. Porque eso era. Un mero niño jugando a ser grande, un demonio recién nacido, un humano pasando por su adolescencia.

-¿Crees que a ellos les importas?, sé que no es así, quieres mentirte pero he visto en tu corazón, lo he visto en tu alma. No eres más que una herramienta que hasta ahorita pudieron controlar. ¿Acaso no fue suficiente la indiferencia de ellos hacia lo que sucedía?

-Yo me lo lleve y a ellos no les importo, vieron tu sufrimiento y tampoco reaccionaron. Acusándolos de simplezas, ignorando la profundidad de esa situación.

-Ahora dime, si no es así, ¿Por qué no hay un ejercito de exorcistas contigo buscando ayudarle?, ¿Auxiliarte?-

Las palabras se detuvieron, Yukio lo sabía, estaba más que consiente de la verdad en esas frases, de lo cierto que todo era, pero no quería creerlo, porque no eran demonios destinados a ello, RIN merecía más, Rin merecía la oportunidad de vivir, de ser…lo que él no era…de existir con libertad…de hacer lo que quería.

-No puedo ni debo creerte, no debo- Susurro observando la figura de su hermano mayor. –Yo elegí esta vida, sacrificarlo todo por él, al igual que mi padre y no puedo detenerme hasta asegurarme de que sea así. Si él elige vivir contigo no lo entenderé, pero si él quiere alejarse entonces estaré a su lado hasta que lo logre-Exclamo, -Porque esa fue mi decisión, una vida por otra.

-Auto sacrificio, tan patético y al mismo tiempo lo único que puede justificar esta tontería-Reclamo el demonio.

-¿No ves que estas abandonando todo, tus sueños, tu existencia, tu vida por él?, ¿Acaso tu no vales?- Le cuestiono haciéndolo retroceder.

-¡Eso es lo que ellos te enseñaron!- Exclamo Satán. Pero si es tu decisión, que así sea.

El fuego creció, la luz y el calor se hicieron intensos; la oscuridad desapareció al ser carcomida por lo que era el poder real de aquel al que desterraron, del ángel caído, el primero y el único.

-Fue tu decisión- Aclaro.

Yukio se mantuvo de pie frente a RIN, su fuego también se extendió tratando de cubrirlos, pero el calor no era lo suficientemente fuerte.

-Apenas he comenzado a entenderlo- Se dijo cubriéndose el rostro con sus manos, él estaba desarmado.

-RIN, por favor RIN, escúchame- Comento sin mirar a su hermano, -Sólo quiero que sepas que sin importar lo que pase, esto no fue por ti, vive y pelea por lo que deseas- Confirmo liberando del todo las llamas.

…

El deseo vence al miedo

…...

Amaimon soltó un nuevo golpe estrellando a su rival contra el piso, dejándolo inmóvil. Finalmente lo había hecho, había ganado y era la victoria que estaba buscando.

-Eso te enseñará- Gruño volviendo su atención al edificio. El cual se levantaba sin un solo rasguño ante él.

-TONTO- Grito corriendo en aquella dirección, consiente de que su batalla había durado demasiado, ahora su medio hermano probablemente estaría con él. Con su padre.

-No debería importar que sea un torpe, descuidado y suicida- Confirmo el Rey de la tierra apresurando el paso para llegar a la torre de cristal.

En las afueras le esperaba el familiar, el cual se vio obligado a retroceder debido a la intensidad de las llamas azuladas. Todo era fuego, un espectáculo de luces que más que hermoso, quemaba con la intensidad de su onda destructiva.

-Demonio de la tierra, demonio de la tierra- Grito, -Él esta adentro, los dos lo están, haz algo por favor- Gimió desesperado ignorando el gesto gélido de la criatura de cabellos verdosos, pero Amaimon no le replico, sólo camino ignorando las llamas, haciendo uso de sus propias habilidades para adentrarse en el edificio. Dejando atrás al pequeño ser.

…..

Dejemos de temer aquello que se ha aprendido a entender

…..

-¡TONTO!- Una buena palabra para definir a mi persona y mis acciones- Se dijo el Yukio, sintiendo un nuevo golpe, el cual lo mando al piso sin consideración, algunas quemaduras se hicieron visibles en su pecho mientras sentía la dureza de la superficie perforar su costilla. La sangre broto de su boca con un tosido que se convertiría en un intento por succionar una porción de aire de manera desesperada.

-Es una pena, mi hijo al que yo mismo nombre y le di título peleando por nada- Dijo el demonio tomándolo del cabello. Su cuerpo se denotaba intacto.

-Tanto poder desperdiciado, pero no importa, si no eres tú, será él. Porque siempre habrá dos para pelar por el reino que pronto será nuestro-Explico.

-Que fácil cambias de opinión- Susurro Yukio, -Hablas de grandeza, de perdón, pero lo único que haces es continuar repitiendo los errores, tal vez yo no soy el pa…pa…tético- Murmuró, entre tosidos envueltos en sangre.

Satán no se molesto por ello, esa era la forma de trabajar de su hijo, un manipulador.

-Es cierto, tu puedes ver claramente entre las mentiras, pero tal vez deberías analizar ¿Por qué te afectaron mis palabras originalmente?, tal vez es porque no todo era una falsedad- Aclaro soltándolo para dejarlo caer.

El cuerpo del médico rodo por el piso alcanzando el de su hermano.

-Pero yo también puedo ser magnánimo- Comentó, -Puedo enviarte con él y darles lo que siempre han soñado-

-¡Jamás!- Grito el semi humano incorporándose, su mano sostuvo su costado con fuerza mientras buscaba recuperar el equilibrio. –Yo pelare hasta el final- Confirmo creando otra llama de fuego azul.

-Pensé que eras más inteligente; sabes que las llamas por muy poderosas que sean no significan nada contra mí- Río Satán, pero el exorcista le ignoró recitando sus oraciones, pidiendo por el auxilio de su padre y de las almas que han sido condenadas inocentemente.

El podría morir, pero habría valido la pena. -Mi papel es sólo el de guía- Exclamo el muchacho, las llamas azuladas se tornaron blancas como las de una estrella.

-Si ese es el destino, que así sea- Enuncio corriendo hacia su padre, el cual le miro de manera despectiva, confiado.

-Lo siento amada, pero no puedo hacer nada más por él- Se disculpo descuidando la guardia por un instante.

Yukio aprovecho la apertura golpeando directamente donde estaban sus costillas, girando rápidamente para acabar con una patada que lo lanzaría contra el muro más cercano. El demonio contrariado sintió la dureza de la superficie estupefacto.

-¿Cómo?- Se pregunto mirando al chiquillo. Era verdad que esa agresión le había sacado de balance, pero no lo suficiente como para causar un daño mayor; aun así, el semi demonio lo alcanzo con un mero movimiento.

-A veces es increíble lo que la determinación del humano puede lograr- Pensó sonriendo, un hilillo de sangre broto de su boca, pero desapareció tan rápido como había llegado.

-Eso fue lo que te permito llegar tan lejos, al igual que a ti ¿Verdad mi Yuri?- Pregunto mirando a la nada. La imagen de la joven humana se diviso frente a él, - Soy demasiado terca querido, alguien lo tenía que heredar- Replico liberando su tierna sonrisa angelical.

El rey del infierno replico el gesto con una suave lágrima, algo humano, pero que había aprendido por ella…por el destino…por su existencia.

Su rostro enfoco nuevamente al muchacho que respiraba con dificultad, distinguiéndola en él, mirando al otro chico en el piso, el mismo que mantenía la bondad y fuerza de su madre.

Ambos eran esa unión, el resultado de lo prohibido, pero al mismo tiempo hermoso.

-¿Vale la pena?- Se pregunto sin emitir palabra. Acabar con lo único que conservaba de ella, borrar esa parte de su existencia y regresar a las andadas, convertirse en lo que SU PADRE DESEABA, en el demonio, en el REY del INFIERNO, en el Satán o ser simplemente quien era…LUZBEL.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron nuevamente, él volvió su atención hacia las mismas notando la presencia de otro de sus hijos, uno de los más fríos y crueles, uno que el moldeo a su antojo.

Amaimon, el Rey de la tierra. Así que era verdad lo que los príncipes aseguraban, que ese demonio de cabellos verdes le había traicionado, llevando al semi humano hasta la puerta de su padre.

-¿Qué quieres aquí Amaimon?- Pregunto sin inmutarse.

El demonio de la tierra le miro por un momento, absorbiendo la escena que se revelaba ante él, sin realizar una verdadera réplica.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- Escucho pensativo. -¿Qué es lo que quería?, ¿Qué buscaba?, ¿Por qué había hecho todo eso?, ¿Por Mephisto?...No, tal vez eso había sido el comienzo, pero su hermano sólo le incito a tomar algunas acciones; sin embargo fue su decisión llevar a otro chico hasta allá.

-Y estar aquí de pie frente a quien te dio vida, sin saber como justificar tus actos traicioneros- Se dijo negando.

-¿No vas a replicar?- Prosiguió Satán analizando las reacciones contenidas en ese rostro que acostumbraba reflejar la nada, cual piedra constante e inamovible.

-No lo hagas- Escucho la réplica.

-¿Qué?- Contesto con su propia pregunta, exaltado.

-¿Había escuchado bien?, ¿Era ese el efecto que los humanos tenían en ellos?, No podía ser cierto!, no el Rey de la tierra, no la roca que nada puede vencer.

-No lo mates padre- Prosiguió el joven de cabello verdoso, sorprendiéndose incluso él, pues jamás rogaría por nada ni nadie, pero…

¿Qué sucede cuando toda regla se rompe?, ¿Cuándo se acaban las normas?, ¿Cuándo sucede lo inesperado?...Nada esta escrito al final.

Satán por primera vez no supo como reaccionar, quería matarlo. A ambos, desterrarlos, torturarlos, castigarlos y al mismo tiempo…gritar por lo que jamás pensó posible. Porque la corriente estaba cambiando y quizá era el principio de ese giro que tanto anhelaba. No deseaba acabar con la vida de los seres que Yuri creo, con lo que ambos crearon en ese amor prohibido.

-Tómalo- Dijo, tómalos y vete- Comando corrigiendo las órdenes, antes de mirarlos para alejarse. Porque él no daría más explicaciones ni trataría de entender lo que estaba pasando. Sólo sabía que algo estaba cambiando y que pronto todo el plan que su padre tenía se vendría abajo, porque él había aprendido, como lo hicieron ellos.

"_Gemelos, dos caras de la misma moneda"_

Amaimon no contradijo a su padre, cargando a Yukio para darle una ultima mirada a Rin, el joven Okumura no peleo, pues para entonces ya estaba inconsciente. Esa había sido la decisión de Satán, él sin embargo tenía un trato aún que cobrar después de todo.

…

El valor es el resultado de la superación del miedo

…..

Rin despertó, la luz del sol en su rostro le hizo reaccionar volteando para cubrirse con la almohada.

-Esperen un momento… ¿Almohada?- Se pregunto incorporándose notando la pequeña figura de su familiar descansando a su lado.

-¿Kuro?- Pregunto despertando al felino.

-¡Rin!- Brinco el gatito a sus brazos, me alegra tanto que estés bien, estábamos muy preocupados, pero ahora todo va a estar bien- Confirmo el demonio de dos colas ronroneado.

-Gracias amigo- replico Okumura antes de incorporarse en busca de su hermano, la habitación del colegio era la de siempre con excepción de que el lado que pertenecía a Yukio seguía en desorden.

-Vaya, que desastre- Murmuro rascando su cabeza, él no recordaba mucho excepto por su llegada a Gehena y la pelea que tuvo con su "supuesto padre", de ahí…todo era oscuridad.

-¿Dónde esta Yukio?- Pregunto sintiendo la intensidad de la mirada de Kuro en él.

-Esta abajo- confirmo el gato.

-¿En serio?, ¿Por qué 4 ojos tiene un desastre entonces?- Dijo confundido, -Ja, ahora no lo voy a dejar olvidar esto- Continuo carcajeándose, preparándose para molestar a su joven hermano.

Kuro se sintió aliviado al notar que el mayor de los gemelos no había cambiado a pesar de todo.

Rin corrió hacia las escaleras descendiendo tan rápido como pudo en busca de su congénere.

-¡HE, cuatro ojos!- Grito deteniéndose al pie de la escalera desde donde vio a su hermano el cual le miro antes de acomodar sus lentes.

-¡Que desastre tienes en el cuarto!- Prosiguió en tono burlón acercándose, Yukio sin embargo no replico sonriendo levemente.

-Me alegra ver que estas bien Rin, sólo quería cerciorarme de eso- Susurro abrazándolo. Las lágrimas cayeron libremente al fin, humedeciendo el hombre del más bajito. El demonio de mayor edad replico el abrazo contrariado, raras veces veía a su hermano así, tan expresivo. La cola del exorcista se enredo en la pierna de su hermano enfatizando el sentimiento.

-Yuki…yo…sé que fui un tonto- Aclaro su gemelo buscando disculparse, era obvio que el menor no estaba bien, con la cercanía el chico distinguió los vendajes que trataban de ocultarse bajo las vestimenta de su congénere. Fue entonces que se percato de que el otro muchacho no vestía el uniforme, ni nada cercano a él, si no una simple pijama oscura que permitía el cuerpo herido descansar.

-Sacrificaste tanto por mi- Exclamo sintiendo la negativa se su hermano.

-No digas más Ni San, fue mi decisión- Intervino el médico alejándose, para acomodarse la ropa.

-Estas herido, ¿Me dirás que sucedió?- Pregunto el mayor.

-No ahora- Aclaro el otro joven, sintiendo una fuerza mayor en el agarre de su hermano.

-¿Qué dijiste?- Pregunto Rin contrariado, alejándose del mismo para observarlo con mayor atención.

-No pasa nada Rin, sólo estoy algo cansado.

-No me mientas Yukio- aclaro su gemelo, con una seriedad rara en él. -¿Qué hiciste para traerme de vuelta?- Le cuestiono adoptando el toque de hermano mayor.

-¿Qué hiciste?- Repitió tomándolo de los brazos para mirarlo a los ojos. Las señales eran obvias, el fuego suave pero constante, las orejas élficas , la mirada penetrante tras las gafas.

"_Estamos en Assia y a él parece no importarle"_

-¿Qué hiciste hermano mío?-Repitió.

-Cometí pecado-Replico con sencillez, sin dar mayor explicación a los actos o acciones que enmarcaron esa larga jornada, pero eso ya no es importante- Aclaro, tú estas aquí y yo cumplí con mi deber.

Rin se enojo a escucharlo, -Eres un tonto, ¡Ese no es tu deber!, ese es mi deber, ¿Por qué es que todos se entercan en ese hecho?, Yukio te lo pido por favor no vuelvas hacerlo, sé que a veces hago las cosas sin pensar, pero no quiero perder a mi único hermano por alguna tontería sin sentido.

-Yo tampoco- Contesto el joven de lentes.

-¿Qué sucedió con la orden?, ¿Con los exorcistas?- Prosiguió su interrogatorio, guardándose la verdadera pregunta que le aquejaba.

"_¿Qué sucedió con Satán?"_

-Por el momento, no soy un exorcista- Aclaro el menor.

-Pero…pero…- Susurro su gemelo abrazándolo de nuevo, sólo que esta vez fueron sus lágrimas las que cayeron libres, sus temores se hacían presentes, su hermano…por él… -Lo siento tanto Yuki, yo fui la causa de todo, tus sueños, todo… Perdido por mi necedad y estupidez- Lloro por el único ser vivo que lo ameritaría, todo por mi culpa, lo siento, lo siento, yo debía cuidarte y lo único que he hecho es echar todo a perder- Exclamo angustiado.

-Sacrificaste todo por mí y yo sólo lo he estropeado, sólo…-Continuo recriminándose por sus errores, por no haber escuchado, él la maldición en ese mundo, estaba mejor en Gehenna lejos de todo y todos, lejos de la gente que le importaba, así no los lastimaría.

-Pero fue tu ausencia la que causo todo- Se dijo…fue…

-Esta bien no importa, eso fue mi decisión, no es tu culpa- Replico el menor, -Eso no quiere decir que ambos dejamos de ser hermanos- Comento, y sigo aquí contigo.

-Pero que hay de la sentencia del "Gregori"-Se angustio el mayor, pensando en el destino de su hermano. -¿Lo matarían?, ¿Qué tan lejos había llegado su desobediencia, ese famoso pecado?-

-Estoy confinado a estos dormitorios (Contigo) hasta nuevo aviso, al parecer Mephisto uso una de sus últimas cartas para salvar la situación, y esta vez por increíble que parezca no fue el único. Shura también intervino y otros exorcistas, profesores de la academia y tus amigos. Créeme tienes muchos que te quieren afuera a pesar de lo que los de arriba piensen-Dijo el joven Okumura sentándose en los escalones, aún le costaba trabajo mantenerse mucho tiempo en pie.

-¿Algún día me explicarás lo que realmente sucedió?-Pregunto Rin.

-Claro, pero no hoy hermano, hoy tienes mucho por hacer- Aclaro señalando la cocina.

-Ah no lo puedo creer, ¿Sólo por eso me extrañaste?- Gruño su gemelo encaminándose hacia la cocina para seguir el juego, topándose con un grupo de chicos agotados, los cuales bebían un poco de té en silencio.

-¡RIN!- Resonó el grito de la chica de cabello güero, la cual corrió a toda velocidad para abrazarlo. A su espalda los demás sonrieron perdiendo un poco de la angustia que parecía corroer sus rostros.

Todos habían estado turnándose para esperar su regreso, para cuidarlo y a su hermano.

-Ya era hora zángano- Intervino Shura dándole un coscorrón.

-Hay gracias- Respondió el joven con sarcasmo, antes de reír con el resto.

A su espalda Yukio sonrió levemente recargado en el marco de la puerta, admirando la escena que tanto lucho por recuperar, su mirada sin embargo descendió un poco hacia su mano, observando el símbolo de su pacto. Los términos no se aclararon y después de un juego de palabras ambos obtuvieron algo y perdieron algo. Pero así era la vida.

Ambos ganaron un aliado y mientras Okumura debía un favor, su alma seguiría siendo suya, no estaba tan mal si se veía de ese modo.

-Porque es lo correcto "Rey de las mentiras"- Pensó, buscando la manera de informarle a su hermano, RIN el legítimo heredero del infierno.

-¿Vas a dejar de divagar?- Escucho el llamado de su gemelo.

-Si- Respondió como en antaño tomando un lugar en la mesa, mientras su congénere se disponía a preparar algo de comer, cuando el grito le hizo reaccionar.

-¿Sucede algo Ni San?- Pregunto.

-Mis orejas, mi…ahhhh ahora estoy peor que antes- Exclamo exaltado.

-Bueno Rin, la espada perdió efectividad después de tu enfrentamiento, así que- Comenzó.

-¡Deberás trabajar el triple en tu entrenamiento!- Intervino la guerrera pelirroja con un toque malicioso.

-NOOOOOOOOOOO-

…..

El miedo es natural en el prudente y saberlo vencer es ser valiente

…..

-Un interesante desenlace mi querido hermano- Comento Mephisto, observando el paraje a través de la ventana de su oficina.

Amaimon hizo una mueca de aburrimiento antes de volver analizar la marca en su mano.

-Supongo- Replico poco después con desinterés.

-Pero no se si puedo decir que ha sido del todo positivo, aunque debo admitir que las situaciones en Gehenna fueron realmente interesantes, por lo que me comentas- Continuo.

-Si tu lo dices- Respondió el chico de cabello verde.

-Esto es sólo el principio de algo, algo que esperé durante eras. Supongo que siempre imagine la clave, pero ha sido hasta ahora que se ha revelado adecuadamente- Prosiguió el Pheles volviéndose para toparse con un espacio vacío. El rey de la tierra se había marchado.

-Silencioso y perfecto, quien lo diría- Exclamo, -Tal vez era lo que todos necesitábamos y quien imaginaría que tú, mi querido hermano sería participe de ello-Finalizo tomando una taza de te.

…..

Todos los problemas tienen el mismo origen, el miedo, que desaparece cuando lo enfrentamos y lo entendemos.

…..

FIN

Notas del autor: Gracias a quien haya logrado llegar a este final, espero que esta historia sea de su agrado. Todos los derechos pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores, este es un fic, sin fines de lucro.


End file.
